


Love Beyond Words

by margREYLO



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margREYLO/pseuds/margREYLO
Summary: He saw this one girl. From the first moment, she fascinated him in a special way. She let him feel something he never felt before. He was confused & asked, "Why is my heart beating when I think about her? Why am I shaking when I see her?" Someone said, "It's called LOVE."





	1. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Kenobi finally meets Ben Solo, the head of Starkiller Holdings Ltd., one of the top companies in the industry of journalism. But her interview didn’t go quite as what she expected.

Waiting for her call, hands shaking nervously, Rey couldn’t help the tension in her nerves. That all she could do was take several deep breaths and shake her hands simultaneously to calm herself down. In less than a spare time, she’ll be entering her most intense provocation yet. She couldn’t believe to imagine that this would be the prospect of her, to be able to fulfill her dream career as a journalist. During her high school years, she spent half of her days each week in a small cafe after school, working to earn some bucks as auxiliary to her enrollment stipend to get herself in a journalism academy for college, to ameliorate her skills for a sure cause.

She had nobody else to lean on and gain trust, but herself those days. It was a very rough journey for her, felt like climbing a thousand-feet tall mountain. Especially when you were treated as _trash_ by your family, and left you with someone you’ll regret being with your entire life. Rey was left _alone_ with her uncle, named Unkar Plutt. It was quite not the fairytale, but worse. Rey collects every scrap she sees in the streets, as a source of living. He did sent her to school, starting when she turned five. But only as recompense for her service. Rey was malnourished during the days she went to school. Her uncle doesn’t give her any profit, even a nickel for a little snack to satisfy her hunger. That’s why her teachers at school always try to catch her attention when she’s in a blur. At times, she’ll just go and ask for some leftovers at the school canteen and pretend she has a stray pet cat to feed when she gets home. There was even one day where Rey suddenly fainted during class and became unconscious for two days due to her condition.

After getting a job at the cafe, there were nights each week where Rey won’t come home to her uncle, and resist the dark, uncomfortable spot in the back office, where she’ll lay herself and let sleep claim her, just to get away from her uncle’s manipulative behavior. She did regret this life she has, but it helped her build herself and have the courage to carry on with her dream. She still has the wanting for her parents, with a huge amount of _light_ and _hope_ inside her, hoping they’ll come back for her and prove she’s really not what she sees herself - as _trash_ at all. Rey's been _chasing shadows_ all her life. And at the end, there's always _light_.

Finally, after the long nervousness while waiting, her name was called-out.

“Miss Rey Kenobi?” the secretary went out the interviewing room, eyes wandering while calling out Rey’s name.

“Uh.. Y-yes?” She was still shaking. It was finally her time. Unsure if it’ll either be a day full of luck, or just not her luckiest yet.

“Oh, Miss Kenobi! Mr. Solo is waiting for you inside. It’s your turn.” The secretary flashed a small smile at her. Honestly, it did loosen up her tension a bit. So she smiled back and stood - up. Guiding her way, she at last, entered the room for her reckoning.

Rey could sense the office filling with agitation, not knowing what would happen at the end of the day. Her hands were cold, and became colder as she entered. She saw Mr. Solo standing patiently in front of his office's east side window, with his arms wrapped around himself.  _I think I don’t deserve this._ She thought, biting her lower lip, which she found dry because of the pressured state she’s currently in. Mr. Solo was a huge man. His fitted black sweater curving his broad arms, with his dark, curly and messy hair just a few inches long, not passing below his shoulders. His physique seems to be attractive, even if she doesn’t fully recognize his face, since he’s still facing away from her. It was silent, so she decided to break it.

“Uhm.. Mr. Solo?” She uttered the words with her mouth starting to shiver. Out of words, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “I-I’m Rey Kenobi. And, it’s a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo.”

Mr. Solo slowly turned around to face her. Rey quivered again, trying to see through him with his dark eyes, so she could have some thoughts of what he thinks of her. But he was too hard to read.

“Ms. Kenobi...” Mr. Solo has a cool but deep voice. Saying her last name made her feel the tension even more. “I have read your resume. And based on it, you don’t have any past experiences in your career. So tell me, why on earth should I hire someone... I’m sorry for the word but, _incompetent_ , like _you_?” Rey couldn’t believe what she just heard with her two crystal ears. _Incompetent_? Her jaw dropped a little but she tried to control herself and calm down.

“I’m sorry, sir. But I presume you haven’t read everything yet.” Rey tries to boost her confidence and lessen the guilt. “I just graduated last year with a high degree in journalism at Yavin Academy of Journalism. I’m well - learned and have enough skills that can surpass your expectations. I can assure you that. And a piece of information on a paper doesn't fully describe a person as who he or she really is.” She’s very determined to get the position she knows she deserves. Rey tries to find a way to convince Mr. Solo and prove herself to him that he’s wrong about her. She can handle herself, but with Mr. Solo’s judgement, she couldn’t believe what could go wrong.

“Ah... Then, what can you do to prove yourself to me and to this company?” Mr. Solo twitching his eyebrows and eyes so cold that it made Rey somehow uncomfortable, that she didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Kenobi. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Rey found the words a little confusing. _Is he flirting with me? Is this even a man I want to work for?_ Rey shook her head, denying the random thoughts in her mind.

“No, sir. I-I think it would be best if the decision’s on you and not me. In fact, I’m just.. As you said, incompetent. And, anything you ask me to, I’ll give my best to reach your expectations.”

“If you say so. Then, I want you to work for me for a month. Once you proved yourself to me that I’m wrong about you and you deserve to be here, then I’ll consider the decision to officially hire you. Do we have a deal, Ms. Kenobi?”

Rey was okay with their deal. She knows she can prove herself in a month. “Deal.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be receiving a salary during your 30-day trial work. Just don’t expect it to be as high as a regular employee’s.” Mr. Solo walked towards his office chair and sat down with his one leg across the other, and his arms still wrapped around himself.

“Ms. Holdo? Can you please come in for a sec?”

“Uh.. Yes, sir?” The secretary rushed in to his office.

“Ms. Amilyn Holdo, my secretary will be the one to assist you at work. If you have any questions, you can go ask her. Your contract starts tomorrow.”

Rey and Amilyn smiled back at each other for the second time since they first saw each other a few minutes ago before the interview.

“Are we all clear now, Ms. Kenobi?”

Rey nodded in agreement. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Ah, Ms. Holdo, I have an urgent meeting at 1 P.M. today. Please let the others know that I won’t be able to meet with them later today.”

“Don’t worry, sir. I will.”

“Thank you. You’re both dismissed.”

They both left the office. Rey can now breath with a tiny sight of relief, but still, it’s just the beginning. 

* * *

 4 P.M. and it was time for Rey’s shift at the cafe. She entered the cafe door and went straight to the locker room to change into her uniform. She found Rose, her co-worker and friend, pulling up her hair into a small bun. They greeted each other with a warm smile.

“Hey, Rey! So, how did the interview go? Tell me all the deets!” Rose was very excited to hear the news Rey was about to share with her.

“It went well.” Is that all Rey has to say? Rose knows there’s more than that. In fact, she’s desperate to listen.

“Tell me everything, then.” She walked closer to Rey and gave a pleasing look.

“It’s a long story but, I’m in a one-month contract.” After fixing herself, she closed her locker door and went out to the counter, ready to start her day with serving some customers. But of course, Rose followed her in doubt. _A one-month contract? Is this even accountable?_

Rose leaned against the counter beside Rey. “What’s with the contract?”

“Well, my boss just called me incompetent.”

There was a sudden pause. Rose was trying to gather the words Rey just said in her mind. She was unaware that her eyes widened. “He _what?_ ”

"It's not a big deal anymore. That's why we made that deal with the contract. With that, I can prove myself that he's wrong about me and I'm worthy of the position I claim for."

"Well, I'm here for you. I know you can do this, Rey."

Rey put an arm on Rose's shoulder, a gesture of how thankful she is to have her as her friend. "Thank you, Rose."

"You know you can always count on me.”

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

Rey tried to finally change the subject and ask Rose about her and Finn. "You and Finn last night. What happened?"

"Oh, it was fun. Knowing Finn, he's the type of guy you won't get tired of hanging out with. He brought me to this fancy restaurant in Canto Bight. It was his favorite place. He thought I'll like it there, so he did. And he won't regret taking me there, as I don't regret it as well." Rey could sense how happy Rose was with Finn. Their relationship meant everything to them and so as her. She's glad Rose finally found belonging with the man she loves.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And I'm so happy for you and Finn."

Rose couldn't help but blush. As she smiled, a small tear went down to her cheeks. What she heard from Rey was the sweetest thing. "God, is someone cutting onions here?"

They both giggled a little. And once they hugged, they found comfort. They're both pleased to have each other's backs.

"Thank you, Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for deciding to give my story a read. Though this is just the beginning of it, I hope you’ll continue reading it until the end. And please don’t hesitate to leave any comments and kudos, and shares as well! It would be appreciated. Thank you!


	2. “I Guess I Was Wrong About You.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Rey’s first day working at Starkiller Holdings Ltd. Will it go the way she was hoping it to be? Or will it be the opposite?

  ** _"These nightmares always hang on past the dream."_ **

* * *

_She was sitting on their school bench, when she felt a presence of a young boy walking up close, and handed her a piece of bread. His voice was calm and tender saying, “Here. You can have some of mine.” She reached out her hand and took the piece of bread. She looked up to him, trying to recognize his face. But a sudden bright ray of light appeared in her sight, and his face faded together with the light. As it faded, she then found herself weeping, while being dragged by an old man who she knew, away from the sight of her parents walking away, leaving her alone with him for the rest of her life._

* * *

Eyes wide and bright, hair messy and face creased from an unforeseen dream and nightmare, a sudden noise of an alarm woke Rey up. She couldn't depict those odd but _familiar_ thoughts that crossed her mind, the moment she was in a slumber and insensible state. It was perennial to her before then - dreaming the same old thoughts recurrently, each and every night. But this time it was a little bit peculiar, though it was still _familiar_. That she had this _usual,_ yet  _emotional_ feeling. She was dismayed by noticing that her cheeks were saturated in tears. 

Realizing it was already 8 A.M., she wiped away her tears and got out of bed quickly to prep herself up for work. Rey got up on her knees to prepare some cup of coffee and breakfast, when there was a sudden knock on her apartment door. “Just a second!”

As she opened the door, she saw Finn standing at her doorstep. “Finn? What are you doing here?”

Finn stayed mute. He bit his lower lip and seemed to be unsettled. It made Rey discern and suppose that there's been something troubling him. His fingers were in a fidget, and he couldn’t make eye contact with her. “Wait, what’s wrong? Is there anything bothering you?”

“I-I don’t know. Actually, I’m here to tell you something. I was wondering if we could talk about it.” 

Rey felt worried and a bit curious. She looked back to take a glimpse at the time, yet she found it was getting late. “Uhm, actually.. I’m on my way to work now and I’m in kind of a hurry-“

“Well, I could drive you, then? If that’s okay with you.” 

Rey couldn’t resist the offer. She is in a flurry state, but at the same time, she wanted to hear out Finn and make him feel more at ease, that she always has his back no matter what. "That sounds great. Hey, why don't you come inside for a moment and have some cup of coffee or tea while I fix myself up for a few minutes to make you comfortable?"

"Oh, no thank you, Rey. I'll just wait for you in the car."

"Okay then. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Finn went out and just waited inside his car. Rey knows that Finn won't just show up uncertain at her doorstep, unless if it's an important matter. 

After a quick bath, Rey dug in her closet and looked for something suitable and comfortable to wear at work. It didn't take her long to notice Finn's car parked in front of their apartment building as she walked out of the establishment. "Hey. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." 

"Don't be, it's alright. I'm good at waiting." Finn flashed a smile at her, but Rey stood in awe. "Why are you still standing there? Hop on. Don't wanna be late on your first day, right?" 

Rey got in the car and they drove off. Since they finally have the time to chat, she brought up the question, asking Finn about earlier. "Finn, earlier you wanted to talk about something, right?"

"Uh, about that.. Well, I don't know how to say this but, do you think Rose likes me?"

Rey didn't take that seriously. She was expecting a more crucial question from him. "I-I'm so sorry. Is that really all that you have to ask? 'Cause to be honest I was expecting it to be a bit more serious."

"Apparently, yes." 

Rey felt relief. "Oh. I thought you were in a some sort of trouble or anything that's been making you feel bothered. But I guess there isn't so, that was reassuring, thank you." 

"You seriously thought I'm in some kind of 'pain in the ass' situation? Rey, you've known me for years. I wouldn't have stepped and knocked on your doorstep to just drag you in my obnoxious life."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I made you feel awful. But, it's still a good thing someone's there to look out for you. And the only thing I know, is that you and Rose both deserve each other."

Finn was touched by those sweet and pleasing words Rey just said to him. It meant everything to their friendship. 

* * *

_It was the midst of December. A 16-year-old Rey found herself walking along the cold, empty streets of Jakku, only accompanied by the fog, the silence - the **darkness**. She could only hear crickets chirping, and the sound of the cold wind blustering pass through her ears, blowing away her dark, medium-length hair. She could barely see anything from afar. It was empty. No cars, no people. There were some who live in the the streets, suffering under the winter breeze. They were like omnipresent observers, carefully watching each of her steps. Her legs were trembling as she steps one foot onto the ground, while her hands were pale and raw. Her whole physique was numb and freezing. _

_Rey had a bad feeling a moment later when she felt a presence of 3 men following her behind. She tried to walk in a scurry. But her haste caused her to trip over a rock and didn’t have the chance to get any farther away from them. And with a sprained foot, she could barely stand up on her own. It didn’t take long for the men to be up close to her. They roughly picked her up from the cold, hard ground. She could feel her wrenched foot ache, together with her body in a lightheaded sensation._

_“Give us your money. Or else...” One of them held out a knife directly at her. “You know where you’ll end up at.”_

_Rey didn’t know what to do. She had **nothing** to give them. **Nothing** , not even a cent. “Please, you have to let me go. I have **nothing** else to give you, even if I want to.” She was already begging them in tears. “I'm begging you. **Please**.” _

_“Don’t make this even harder for the both of us. You wanna live? **Give us what we want.** ”_

_“I already told you.. I have **nothing** to give you.”_

_The man was getting pissed. “ **Liar!** Give him your bag.” _

_“You have to believe me! **Please** , just let me go!“ One of them took the bag from her. They inspected each and every pocket. But they found nothing._

_“Nothing.”_

_“Then we’ll take **her** instead.” Her heart was racing, and her body was filled with panic and fear. She have no idea how to fight them off with a sprained foot. “Where are you taking me!? **Help!**  Someone help me! Plea-"_

_One of them covered her mouth with his bare hands to shut her up from calling out for help. But deep inside, she kept on screaming intensely. A few seconds later when she heard a voice suddenly approaching from behind. “ **Hey!** ” It didn’t take a moment when he started attacking them. He threw them intense punches in the face and gut, causing them to stumble back, blood rushing on their nose. But one of them was still holding her with a knife._

_“Hey, you!” He was trying to call out her **savior** ’s attention. “If you don’t stop killing off my men, I’ll go kill **her** instead.”_

_Rey was trying to find a way out of this. She thought she could strike him hard with her elbow, yet it would still be risky to run with her aching foot. But it’s a good menace to get the scum distracted. So she didn’t hesitate to do so. Rey felt pain and numbness as she smashed an elbow into the side of the man's skull, the soft spot high on the temple. She tried to maintain her balance, with only one foot on the ground. The guy trying to save her came closer for one final hit. He gave him a painful punch in the solar plexus, knocking him out._

_He was her **hero** , the reason why she's still alive, breathing. Rey didn't know how to thank him for what he just did. "Thank you, for saving me. How could I ever repay you for such an heroic act?" _

_"You don't have to. I'm **Finn**." He stretched out his hand and smiled at her in a reassuring way._

_"Thank you, Finn." She grasped his hand. It made her feel more comfortable and at ease. "I'm Rey."_

* * *

Rey smiled at the memory she’ve had 8 years ago. She was thankful for that night. Even if her life was at danger, she never knew that would be the start of a long, and blissful friendship with Finn. 

"What are you smiling at?" Finn was distracted by the sight of seeing Rey's smile shining bright as the sun.

"Don't mind me, it's nothing. I just remembered that night we first met. It was hectic. But I'm glad that it happened, or else, I don't have _you_." 

"God, stop the drama. You're making me emotional. Do you want me to shed some tears, right here, right _now_?"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Just focus on your driving."

It was a few minutes later when they arrived at Starkiller Holdings Ltd. 

"Hey, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

"So, I'll just see you at the cafe some time, yeah?"

"Anything for you and Rose."

Rey gave out a small laugh and glanced at the watch on her wrist. In less than 10 minutes, she'll be declared late on her very first day of work. "Shit! I need to run. I'll see you soon." She got out of the car and waved goodbye. 

When she reached the office, she saw Ms. Holdo at her desk. "Rey! You're here. Mr. Solo's been waiting for you inside."

"Thank you, Ms. Holdo."

Rey breathed deeply as she entered his office. There again was silence. She could smell Mr. Solo's manly scent from the entrance. He was there, at the exact same spot where she first saw him yesterday. She couldn't tell whether he was just enjoying the beautiful view, or he's in a very deep thought, thinking about life - or maybe both.

"Sir? Ms. Holdo said you wanted to see me?"

Mr. Solo turned around to face her. "Ah, Ms. Kenobi. You're finally here. I thought you would be late on your very first day."

_Almost_. 

"It would be quite a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Of course, sir. But, who would want to be late on their first day? And, if they do so arrive late, I'm sure there's a valid reason behind it."

"Well, I do hope so that it's valid." 

He took a long, white folder from the edge of his office desk and handed it out to Rey. "That will be your first assignment. Everything you need to do for the day is already stated on those papers.”

She scanned the files very carefully. “A report on the Alderaan bombing attack?”

“Yes. And I need it by the end of the day. Are we clear, Ms. Kenobi?”

_The end of the day?_ Rey wanted to argue, but she knew she couldn’t. There was no time for excuses. And it would be definitely the exact same thing he would say to her. “Crystal, sir.”

She went out of his office and walked straight to her desk. She opened her computer and internet browser, and did some research about the terrible incident. By the end of the day, she was able to finish her report and submit it to Mr. Solo. Rey bit her lip and rubbed one hand up and down her arm nervously as she observes him study each and every detail of her report. She isn’t ready to listen to his judgement yet. Not now. It was her very first assignment and it would be an understatement if she ever fails this. She still has that obligation, to prove herself she’s not just someone _worthless_.

“Impressive, Ms. Kenobi. Your work is exemplary. _I guess I was wrong about you_.” 

There was a brief pause. She couldn’t believe Mr. Solo’s last sentence. But that doesn’t mean she has finally proved herself to him fully, without any doubt in his mind, even if she wanted to believe it. 

“Thank you, sir. I’m just doing my best in this career.” She did feel more solace in her, that boosted up her self-esteem. “And this is just the beginning. I promise to keep up the good work.” 

“I like the confidence in you. And I do hope you won’t fail me.” 

Rey went out the office. She closed the door and leaned against it as she heaved an euphoric sigh of relief. To be honest, she didn’t expect this night to be an easy one. Not to show off some pride, but there was this satisfaction that kept her even more determined than ever. And she couldn’t wait for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads, everyone! This chapter is longer than the previous chapter and I really enjoyed writing it. I know this is only the start and there’s still so much more to look forward to in the following chapters. So I hope for your continuous support until the end. And also, please don’t hesitate to leave some kudos and comments regarding your thoughts on the first 2 chapters of this story. Thanks everyone!


	3. "You're Not Alone."

  ** _"You're not alone."_**

**_"Neither are you."_**

**_\- Reylo; "Star Wars: Episode VIII"_ **

* * *

At the end of the day, Rey decided to stop by at the cafe. The welcome scent of coffee wafts through the air as she entered. She saw Rose cleaning the tables before closing time. They greeted each other with a warm smile. “Hey, Rey.. What are you doing here? It’s almost closing time.”

“Well, I just wanted to stop by. It’s been a very hectic day.”

Rose could see the weariness in Rey’s eyes. “Right. First day’s always hectic. Do you want some coffee to let you loosen up a little?”

“That would be great. Thanks, Rose.” Rey took a seat on one of the wooden stools in front of the counter. The sweet aroma wafted heavily through the cafe as Rose prepares her her coffee. “By the way, Finn and I just talked earlier this morning. He questioned me about you. Like, he was afraid of having a one-way relationship. He was wondering if you like him, as much as he likes you.”

Rose didn’t want to believe it. “He really said that?” Her brows knitted as she frowned.

Rey shook her head and shrugged at her. “I don’t know. I couldn’t blame him, though. Knowing Finn for eight years... He’s this typical type of guy, who’s very sensitive with his feelings. Especially when entering relationships like this.”

Rose brought her coffee to the counter. Rey took a small sip from the hot mug and glanced up to the ceiling, remembering a thought that just crossed her mind. “There was this time, when Finn had an ultimate crush on someone. And you already know how it went. It was three years ago, and his heart was so broken. After that, he promised to himself that he’ll never break his heart again.”

Rose sighed deeply. She couldn’t imagine Finn those times when he was so broken. “Well, I’ll make sure he won’t. Never again.” She winked at Rey by the thought of it.

“I would never regret that I shipped you two together since day one.” Rey was assured that things will go the way it should be between the two. Who knew their hopes would become true all of the sudden.

The night flew by fast. Rey got up from bed earlier today. She stood in front of her bedroom window and opened the curtains, feeling the warm streaks of daylight that enlightens and fills the room as it enters. She could hear the birds chirping in wonderful harmony. The sweet morning sensation gave her more positivity and confidence to just be herself.

At work, Rey was working silently on her desk, writing her next report.

“Rey..” Ms. Holdo approached her calmly. “I have a favor to ask, if it’s alright with you.”

“Oh, sure, Ms. Holdo. Anything.” Rey’s face lit up as she smiled at her thoughtfully.

“I won’t be around this afternoon. And if ever, would it be okay if you could hand this out to Mr. Solo?”

Ms. Holdo handed out a folder to her. Rey scanned the papers inside, and awe transformed her face, knowing that it’s all for her resignation. “A resignation letter? You’re resigning?”

Ms. Holdo nodded with sadness that clouded her features.

“Well, I won’t stop you or anything.. I just wish you all the best you deserve.” She forced a smile as she held Ms. Holdo’s hand. It further came into her mind that it would be different not having her around anymore in the next few days.

Ms. Holdo placed her hand on Rey’s shoulder and smiled fluently, showing her appreciation. “Thank you, Rey. I wish you the same.”

Rey couldn’t comprehend if Mr. Solo would be able to handle and accept Ms. Holdo’s decision. But she doesn’t want to intrude. All she has to do was to give those papers to Mr. Solo and just mind her own business.

She stood effortlessly from her chair and made her way to Mr. Solo’s office. Unable to notice a wet floor, she accidentally slipped and fell into the arms of a man with a familiar scent. She looked up at him, and there she realized he was no other than Mr. Solo. They stared at each other’s eyes for a brief moment. Rey somehow felt that there was this _intimacy_ between them two, yet she has no idea if he was aware of it. But it’s not worth thinking of. She’s just a journalist who works for him, and he’s her boss - all for career. Nothing _more_ than that.

Hands shaking nervously in his arms, her face paled and her legs were still stiff. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere between them. Rey makes an effort to find her balance as she finally stood on her feet. Rey cleared her throat, trying to act normal. “I-I’m sorry. I was in a hurry to your office. I didn’t notice that the floor was wet.”

“It’s alright. Just be careful next time. You’ll never know if someone’s there to catch you.” He regarded her with a faint smile. Though, the awkwardness was still there. “Anyway, you mentioned a while ago you were heading to my office. Why is it?”

Rey handed him Ms. Holdo’s resignation folder. “Ms. Holdo wanted me to give you this.”

“What is it?” He asked her curiously, taking the folder from her hand.

“I think you should see it for yourself.”

His forehead and eyebrows furrowed as he studied the papers thoroughly. “A resignation letter? She’s resigning, just like that?”

“I don’t want to intrude on the matter. It’s her decision to make.”

Mr. Solo’s lips pursed, as he stood with his hands on his hips, expressing disapproval. “Where is she?” He demanded.

“She said she won’t be around this afternoon. That’s why she asked me if I could give it to you instead.”

He tromped back to his office with a frown on his face, while Rey returned to her desk and resumed writing her report.

* * *

_That night, she was dreaming again. The same old scenario, but more than that. They were having little conversations with each other, about being **alone**._

_“I’ve never knew of my parents. I’ve never seen them, or even talked to them. That’s why I always feel that I’m so **alone**.” The girl admitted in despair._

_“ **You’re not alone.** ” The little boy held out his hand to her. _

_They both found **belongingness** in each other’s presence, as they finally grasped hands. “ **Neither are you."**_

_The light came in and it all faded away, just like before. But the little girl was gone. Everything faded away. There was only **darkness** , and all she could hear were voices of the innocent young boy and an old man, who seemed to be vicious and cruel._

_“ **Please!** Let me out of here!” His voice was brittle with great tremor._

_“ **No!** ” The old man exclaimed. “You won’t get out of that dark room until you finally realize how you’re just a mere child who can be a _ _**huge disgrace** _ _to your own family!”_

_The old man’s voice soon vanished. Gut-wrenching sobs tore through the little boy’s chest, as he bleeds the salt of his soul from his eyes._

* * *

Rey woke up in the middle of the night, disturbed by the voices inside her head. She sat uncomfortably on the side of her bed, her hands clasped in front of her face, thinking deeply about what she just dreamed of. Rey wondered why those thoughts suddenly cross her mind each night. And no... Dreaming the exact, same old thoughts recurrently doesn’t seem to be like anything that normally happens to someone. It was already stuck in her head.

She barely have slept that night. In the morning, she was so lightheaded, and her body was heavy. Rey didn’t feel like working, but she pursued to. The weariness was visible in her eyes. She tried to keep herself awake and more focus on writing her reports. But it’s not as perfect as the previous ones she wrote. Though, it’s not the end of it, yet.

It was late, the other employees have already left the building. Rey knew she was the only one left, _alone_. But it’s not a big deal to her. She has always been _alone_ in her apartment, each day and night.

Home was finally calling her. She cleaned up her desk and packed her things before leaving. Rey stood inside the elevator patiently,  while it made its way down. When it reached the twentieth floor, she saw Mr. Solo standing at the front, outside the elevator. He made his way in, and stood a few inches behind her. There was an awkward silence in the atmosphere for a short moment, until he decided to break it.

“What happened to your report?” He asked.

Rey could see him at edge of her eyes, as she glanced back a little. “Sir?”

“Your report. It wasn’t as imposing as before. I don’t want to invade your personal life, but is there something going on?”

“I barely slept last night. Dreaming of _uncertain things._ ”

“Like what?” He asked, curiously.

“ _The_ _past_.” She admitted.

The lights started to flicker inside the elevator, and there was a sudden stop.

“What happened?” Rey asked, frantically.

“There must be some kind of malfunction.” Mr. Solo pressed all the buttons. But none of it seems to be working.

“What?” Rey took deep breaths and tried to stay calm. But she couldn’t handle it.

They both started banging the door to call attention whoever’s outside. “Help! We’re stuck in here!! Please!! We need your help!! Get us out of here!!”

“This isn’t working. Do you have your phone?”

Rey took her phone out from her bag. “There’s no signal.”

“Then we need to wait and try not to panic. It’s the only thing that can help us survive inside this thing.”

They both sat on the ground, with their arms around their knees, bracing themselves from panicking. Silence overcome them, while they waited composedly for a miracle to happen. 

“Rey, you told me you dreamed about your past. Tell me about it.”

“Since I was a child, I never knew of my parents. I haven’t seen them, or even talked to them. As a matter of fact, I have no idea how I ended up with a _fake surname_ , and could lie to everyone else and tell them that _I'm a Kenobi_ , considering that I really _ain't_ one.” Tears were forming in Rey’s eyes, trying to prevent it from falling. “My parents... they left me all _alone_ with a man named Unkar Plutt. I-I don’t even know if I should call him my uncle, or even say that he treated me like his own daughter.” She started chewing her lower lip, as her eyes slowly welled-up with tears.

“Everyday, I pick up every piece of scraps I see on the cold streets, just to satisfy him.” Deep emotions stirs with no other outlet but through her long-lasting sobs. “I was so afraid to go home with an empty hand, because I know what's coming ahead of me. His violent anger... He maltreated me many times, but I tried to resist _everything_. All the _pain_ he has given and caused me throughout these years.” Her lips trembled as she cried, and tears of pain ran down her cheeks.

Mr. Solo couldn’t stare at her directly. Knowing Rey’s past, emotions started to invade him deep inside, until he wiped away a teardrop that tickled his cheek.

“All my life, I’ve always felt like _trash_ , hoping that my parents would return and come back for me.” An involuntary whimper escaped her lips. “ _I’ve never felt so alone_.”

“ _You’re not alone_.” Mr. Solo’s voice was calm and soft, as he uttered those words. He then held his hand out to her.

Hearing those words from him, Rey felt more at ease from the _pain_ she feels inside. And that she  _isn’t_ in fact, _alone_ after all. Their hands clasped, as she held out hers.They gasped at that particular moment, and stared into each other’s eyes. “ _Neither are you._ ”

It felt and was familiar to Rey. That touch, it wasn’t that peculiar as it seems. It was similar to what she've dreamed of last night.

After the momentary manifestation of _compassion_ to one another, they let go of each other’s hands. 

“ _Thank you..._ ” She said, admiringly.

“ _Ben_.” Staring heavenly, he uttered out his name. “Call me _Ben_.”  

Rey was baffled. She couldn’t consider calling him by his actual name. “Why are you-”

Ben gazed at her intently. “Just between the two of us.”  

Rey pondered his intent, that maybe having a close attachment with him won’t be as bad as it seems.

Rey and Ben spent their night together, stuck inside the lift. They both kept their distance from each other the whole night, having conversations until sleep claimed them.

The next morning, Ben was the first to wake up. His eyes were in a blur and blinded by the light. All he could see were moving shadows. When his vision came clear, he saw people at the front, not knowing who or what they were staring at. Until he soon discerned that they were staring at him and Rey, who was sitting peacefully at the corner and still in a deep sleep.

Ben woke her up. “Rey... Wake up.”

Rey gave a soft moan as she woke up. “What’s happening?”

Her eyes widened the minute she saw people staring at her. She quickly got up on her weak feet, and cleared her throat. “I think we should…”

“Yeah, I think so, too.”

They went out the elevator swiftly, avoiding the tension and embarrassment, whilst people followed stares at them.

Outside the building, Rey was waiting for a cab to take her home when a car suddenly stopped by in front of her. The car’s tinted window went down, and Ben Solo came into her sight.

“Hop on. I’ll give you a ride home.” He insisted, with his eyes fixed on her.

“No, thank you, sir-” Rey paused, the second he heard him give her the sound of a mild warning. The word she’s supposed to spit from her mouth was stuck in her throat, until she finally managed to say it aloud.

“ _Ben_ , I can take care of myself.”

“I insist.” He replied.

Rey got in the car with a shamed face. She feels awkward whenever she’s with him, but the _intimacy_ between them was still there. It hadn’t faded away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This have been so fun and exciting to write. I couldn't contain myself from writing. That's because I'm so excited to share this to you all! And, it has started! The intimacy has started! Don't worry, because in the next chapters there will be so much more! Thanks everyone!


	4. Purpose

They were standing outside her apartment, digging into each other’s eyes. Ben’s stare fixing her for so long, that she felt a sudden electricity thudding through her spine.

“Ben, is there... Something wrong with my face?” She asked him, slightly kneading her face.

He shook his head to disprove. “No, nothing’s wrong. Sorry about that.”

“By the way, thank you for driving me home safe.” Rey smiled with glowing _appreciation_ on her face.

“You’re welcome.”

“Uh, do you want to come inside for a while?” She asked him, delightedly. “Have some coffee or anything you’d like. I know you’re starving since last night.” And treats him to a coy smile of invitation.

Rey wanted to offer him a little thanksgiving, as a _sincere_ thanks for his generosity. And the fact that they barely know each other, this would be a good opportunity for a fresh start.

“Well, that would be great.” He simpered.

She turned the key and opened the door to her apartment. Once they entered, Ben stood next to her, closing the door behind him.

“So, welcome to my little and humble abode.” Rey made her way to the kitchen, with him following her from behind.

Ben silently stood by the counter beside her, as his eyes gently roam across the room, incognizant of how someone like Rey could even cope with living in _solitude_ throughout the years. “I’m sorry to ask but, how could you even manage to live on your own like this?” He asked her, inquisitively.

“I don’t know...” Rey responses in innocence, while preparing some sandwiches and coffee for them to imbibe. “Sometimes, it makes me wonder if I’m actually meant to be _alone_ all my life.” She gazed and sighed despondently.

“You’re not. And it’s likely unfair to think about. _You don’t deserve it_.” Ben pointed out. “The _misery_ , _pain_ , _bereft_.”

He was right about her and everything, she thought. About the _agony_ and _desolation_ of her childhood — from the _abandonment_ and _isolation_ from her parents, to all the suffering she’ve gone through with Unkar Plutt throughout the years. But there was something more than that. And it all took her the tenacity and courage to do so. “I guess you’re right. But it wasn’t pure _pain_ , there was... _Purpose_. And that _purpose_ made me who I am right now.”

“A _strong-willed_ and _independent woman_ , that’s who you are.”

They looked fixedly at each other’s eyes one more time. The _solicitude_ was there. The _warmth_ and _empathy_ in Ben’s words strike through her in a _caressing_ motion. Each and every second passes by, but it was holding them _together_.

“Uh, I think I should...”

“Yeah. Let me help you.” Ben assisted Rey with the food, as they continued knowing more of each other.

“Let me be the one to ask this time.” Rey uttered with a spirit of inquiry. “About your family, your mom and dad.”

“We’re primarily the same.” Ben said.

“They left you?”

“Not exactly. It’s just that...” A streak of discomfort parades him drastically. “They always had these arguments or contretemps ever since I was little, and it all made me feel deeply _dejected_.”

Rey couldn’t reckon Ben’s personal _adversities_ , that she sees him as someone who’s just _simple_ and _carefree_. She didn’t expect him to be much alike her, but in a different situation. Though, they both feel _grief_ from their own _miseries_ and _circumstances_. And that made it clear to Rey, why they can closely relate to each other; with all the deep and stirring conversations they had since last night.

“I hate to admit,” Ben added. “They weren’t the best parents one could have.”

“No one’s perfect, Ben. _Don’t worry, I feel it, too._ But I’m sure they tried their best to be the parents you’ve yearn for.” Rey know how and what he feels. They both do. She even thinks that Ben’s more fortunate than her. He had his family; the _belongingness_ she desired all her life, but she failed to possess. “You just don’t see it yet. But you’re lucky to have someone like them in your life. Trust me.”

"I don't know, I — it doesn't matter now. My father died years ago due to lung cancer since I was young. And everything went different. My mother found someone new. He was far from my expectations, and he has a son. My mother left for a one-month business trip, and I was left _alone_ with them. During those days, they treated me _unfairly_ and _manipulated_ me. They made me feel like I’m a _failure_ and a _huge disgrace_. To them, I haven’t done anything right. And then, a month has already passed by but, my mother didn’t return. Some authorities said she died on a plane crash, yet they weren’t able to show us her body. I haven’t given up on my hopes that she’s still alive. And I never knew that I had to resist such a _manipulative_ and _unscrupulous_ life. _It’s been tearing me apart_.”

Ben directed his gaze away from Rey, trying to hide the emotions. A tear was forming in his eyes, but he wouldn’t let it fall. He won’t let her see him like this. But he couldn’t resist it, that a tear streamed down his face.

“Ben, I’m so sorry.” Rey felt _sorrow_ and _anguish_ for Ben. He already had the most _priceless_ _entity_ in someone’s life, but it all faded away. She could tell how much he _regretted_ his life, with almost _everything_ that was purloined from him.

“I know you’ve come through a lot. We both do.” Rey took Ben’s hand dramatically. “And I want to let you know that _we’re both in this together._ ”

They both contemplated each other in _endearment_. Rey seized him by the wrist, pulling him against her. She then cuddled him in the folds of her arms in _comfort_ and _ease_ , away from _bereavement_.

“I have to leave.” Ben uttered blankly.

He strolled out the door and there she was again, _alone_. The moment Ben left her apartment, Rey headed straight to her room, and laid on her bed, letting out a long sigh. Gazing at the ceiling with weariness in her eyes, she was trying to let everything sink in. Having _compassionate_ , and _benevolent_ _life-changing_ conversations, where she found _belongingness_ , and was able to set free the _pain_ and _solitude_ within her for at least once in her life — _with Ben_ , whom she didn’t expect to be so _sincere_ and _upright_ with all the emotions deep inside of him.


	5. The Spark

Ben walked straight to his bedroom the minute he arrived home. He sat on the edge of his bed, with random thoughts circulating in his mind, trying to sink them all in. He glanced at his drawer, and noticed the _golden dice_ his father gave him, rested on top of it. Ben took it in his hand as he stared at it. That dice was his favorite childhood toy, and has a great sentimental value for his father. It was the only memory Ben had of him left before he passed away.

He then remembers how flooded he was with _despair_ that mournful moment; his mother's sweet and warm caress as she stood beside him in deep _sorrow_. Hot torrents of _grief_ coursed down his face, eyes burned with ache to sob, whilst his stomach rocked back and forth on the harsh waves of _dolor_. There was nothing more heartbreaking than seeing his father at his worst those days. It tore him apart bit by bit, like a knife had pierced through his heart.

A succession of audible rings penetrated the silence. Ben's heart rose to his throat as he slowly grasped his phone beside him. He pressed it to his ear and listened to the stillness on the other end of the wire. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ben."

His pulse skipped a beat like an echo across a canyon the second he hears his name and the _familiar voice_ reverberate through the line. "Hux? You bloody bastard!" Ben snarled, clenching his fist and jaw as he stood outrageously with an access of _rage_.

"It's been years, _brother_."

"You _aren't_ my _brother_." He snapped. His voice screeched like a dentist's drill as he expostulated with him in _vain_. "You _never_ were. And you'll _never_ be."

"Ben, I didn't call to talk about the past. It's over. You may throw all your insults at me as much as you want. I won't bother."

"I certainly would _like_ to." Ben couldn't bear Hux's ignorance. He wanted to spite him intensely but, if only he could. His face went red, trying to control himself away from the _enmity_ inside. "All my life I've never felt so _deprived_. That's because of _you_ and your _vicious_ and _cruel father_. You're nothing but _poison_." He asserted, voice trembling with _umbrage_. "You _manipulated_ me, and _underestimated_ my entire being. I resisted _everything_ — all the _perish_ and _contempt_. There's no reason for me to shut myself off from the _truth_ and what's behind me."

"Fine. But don't you forget that you owe us your position in the business. It's a mere fact."

"You know _nothing_. I _never_ wanted the position. I was _forced_ to." He claimed. The business was no importance to him. Why would he even want to work with the man who _ruined_ his life in the first place? "I wouldn't want to be here if I had a choice. The only thing that _really_ mattered to me was to be able to _prove myself_ to your father, that I ain't someone _despicable_. I've done it to be free from the _torments_ he has caused me... From _hell_."

Ben hoped to live a _simple_ and _peaceful_ life with her mother. But after the "crash", it all went the other way around. It felt like he lost _everything_ , and yet he did.

"Now I don't want to spend any more time talking nonsense to you, Hux. Adios."

Their wrathful conversation ended _bitterly_. Ben breathed and gave out a sigh of _relief_ , like his blood was previously boiling with _temper_ , _fury_ , and _resentment_. Yet with all the _regrets_ and _peril_ , he just wish he could isolate himself from this world; this _appalling_ life he has.

* * *

Rey could hardly sleep any longer, and her mind was still in bewilderment. She felt this _mutual connection_ — the " _spark_ " between _her_ and _Ben_. Though, she doesn't want to make assumptions and assume that he feels that same " _spark_ " with her. Now that he's in the midst of _distress_ , it isn't worth his time to think of at the moment.

More thoughts came through her, remaining conflicted about Ben. The _affection_ and _compassion_ with each other, the _intimacy_ between them — all that lets the " _spark_ " be a _spark_.

Her phone vibrated simultaneously. Rey trembled in nervousness as she read the text on the screen;

————— _**Text Message**_ —————  
_3:08 P.M._  
**Rose:**  
Call me back. It's urgent.  
———————————————————

Rey immediately called Rose, thinking of what could possibly be "urgent".

"Hello, Rose?" She hears soft whimpers on the other side of the line. "Rose? Are you... crying? What happened?"

Rose sighed heavily to calm herself down and be at ease. "I-I don't know how to say it." She was in _tremor_ , her voice shivering in somewhat _fear_.

"Calm down, it's alright. Just tell me." Her voice as reassuring as a cup of coffee.

"It's... Finn." She murmured, "Rey, please... I need your help. Don't worry, I'll explain later. Just be here, please."

"Alright, alright. Text me the address and I'll be on my way."

As soon as Rey arrived at the hospital, she hurried to see Rose, sitting impatiently, worried about the man she cares for the most. "Rose?"

"Rey..." Rose uttered, her voice still quavering with _discomfort_. Without hesitation, she stood up from her seat and went into a desperate run towards Rey's arms.

"What happened? Tell me, I'm here now." Rey soothed.

"Well, he... H-he..." Rose stuttered. "He was at the cafe earlier this morning with his new motorcycle." With her lips quivering, she found it hard to verbalize the words. "Then, an hour after he left, I just heard that he went into an accident. Rey, I don't know what to do right now. I can't help myself."

"I get what you feel, Rose. You love Finn as much as I do. It's understandable if you're worried about him that much." Rey comforted, "But don't worry, Finn's a tough guy. He'll survive. Trust me, everything will be okay soon."

Rose regained her composure. Rey always lets her alleviate and calm herself down from panting during hard times like this that she's very sensitive of. She was her source of meditation. And without her, she wouldn't know how to handle the intensity all by herself.

* * *

Ben glared at his phone intently from a distance, and decided to put the ill impressions aside. For a while, he thought of _Rey_. He never felt this _rare connection_ with someone; _only_ with _her_. Wherein the fact that whenever she's around, there was always _contentment_ and _relief_. Like all the _hardships_ , _adversities_ , and _afflictions_ faded away — _everything_ that hinders the existence of _joy_ and _satisfaction_ in oneself. Together with that _fellow feeling_ — the _belongingness_ they've been yearning for for years in a lifetime, and yet, they both found it in _each other_ 's presence.

* * *

While waiting, a surprising disturbance of simultaneous rings broke the still atmosphere. Rey rummaged through her tote bag to pick up her phone. "Ben?"

"Hey, you still home?" Ben asked in a soft and warm tone.

"Nah. I'm at the hospital right now. Why did you ask?"

"Hospital?" He replied, _broodily concerned_. "Why, what happened?"

Rey could hear the _unsettlement_ in Ben's voice. "No, I'm fine. Don't fret." She assured. "It's just my friend. He got into an accident earlier today."

Ben overthought, "You sure?"

"Of course. Not to worry." She reassures him well. Nevertheless, she was baffled of his sudden _dismay_. "What's with the complex reaction? You seem to be worried, though."

"I am?" He questioned, innocently. Able to perceive the obvious display of his emotions, Ben tried to keep the _affection_ concealed. "Well, let's just say that, it's _my_ duty to keep an eye out on _you_..." he added, "as my _employee_ , of course."

Rey slightly simpered at the thought of it. "Okay. I won't judge you, then."

"Why, would you if I tell you the exact thing?" He muttered.

"Which is?" She asked him out of curiosity.

Ben shook his head, pretending he didn't say anything unanticipated. "Oh, nothing." Yet, he thought one small, simple move would lessen his overthinking. "I was just wondering if... we could go out tonight?"

Rey remained speechless for a moment. _Is he asking me out?_ Series of questions filled her head, unable to process it all at once. "Wait, wait, wait... You mean like, on a _date_?"

"If you're willing. But, it's okay. I'm not forcing you or—"

"Sure. I'm down. Just fetch me here at the hospital later tonight."

Ben blushingly pressed his lips together and effortlessly smiled. "So, uh... I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yeah. See 'ya."

He couldn't sink it in, and so as Rey. The _connection_ , the _spark_... They never thought that it'll all lead to something _indefinite_ , yet _unusual_ to happen such as _this_.

* * *

The night came so fast. Rey patiently waited for Ben, meditating about the matter of what could possibly happen tonight, and at the same time, the _actuality_ and _essence_ of _him asking her out_.

"Hey," Rose articulated as she settled into the seat opposing Rey. "Is everything alright?"

She jiggled her head, "No, everything's fine. I'm just in a blur, that's all." Rey clarified.

"I haven't thanked you yet."

"For what?" She asked, ignorantly.

"For what you did a while back. I appreciate it." Rose beamed with gratitude.

"Come on," Rey stood up from her seat and installed herself beside Rose, enclosing her in an embrace. "You know that it isn't a big deal."

"Yeah, but still... I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't because of _you_." 

"Well, what can I say. I'm your _friend_. And it's what friends do _best_ for each other." She held Rose's hand in tranquility.

The _sincerity_ was present, and every word Rey said was uplifting. It was _true_ , though, that _friendship_ always lasts _longer_.

She sensed a _predictable_ yet _unsurprising_ presence approaching her beyond the hallway. It was _Ben_. He was suited in his favorite black leather jacket, perfectly fitted with his black t-shirt and jeans. Rey arose and walked towards him in a welcoming pace. "Hey, you're here."

"Uh, hey." Tongue-tied, there was a faint smile on his visage. "I was supposed to call you but, my phone went dead." Ben pointed out. "I hope it wasn't so rude of me."

"What? Nonsense, it wasn't." She replied. "Believe me, it's fine."

Rey glanced back at Rose who remained forbearing at where she sat. "Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Rose," She called-out in an approach. "Meet Ben Solo. Ben, this is my good 'ol friend, Rose Tico."

"Hi." Ben greeted in a sheepish manner.

"Oh, hello there." Rose goggled at him in _astonishment_. "Rey, you _never_ told me you have a _boyfriend_." She affirmed, while the two eyed at each other being in an _awkward_ condition.

"I don't, he _isn't_ my _boyfriend_." Rey corrected.

"Exactly." Ben agreed. But instead of liberating the air between them, there was _hesitation_. And they both perceived it.

Rose, however, studied him continuously as her eyes screwed and peered with scrutiny. Yet, she found him _attractive_. "Oh, never mind what I said. Your standards are of _boyfriend material_. You'll do _fine_ for my sissy."

She was totally geeked about _their relationship_. Rey never had someone _special_ in her life, rather than her and Finn. She tells her to engage more with guys, but keeps on refusing to do so, believing there's a certain time for that. Rose was eager to push Rey through and through, concerning the fact that she's been single since then, and excluding the idealism that she hates relationships, which were known to be _heartbreaking_ and _tragic_ at the end. Though, it is often _true_.

"Rose, what the hell are you talking about? I told you, he _isn't_ what you think he is."

"Then, tell me who he _really_ is." She demanded.

"Ben's my _boss_. Done with it?" Rey clarified directly. There was a churning motion inside her. It was _vague_ , which she couldn't define precisely.

Rose gaped at the revelation. "So, basically speaking, _nothing_?" She asked _hopelessly_. "How sad. You two even look _great_ together."

"What do you mean _nothing_? And, what are you saying?" Rey could comprehend that Rose meant _something else_. It was all too obvious.

"Uh, forget it. By the way, it's nice to meet you, sir." Rose cheerily addressed.

"Oh, just call me Ben. Sir's too formal." Ben proclaimed.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Ben. Anyway, you going somewhere?" She queried curiously with her instinct.

"Yeah, anything too disturbing?" Rey urged.

"Um, Ben..." Rose grasped Rey's wrist vigorously. "Kindly excuse us for a while."

She then pulled her to a corner a distance away from Ben. The grip was a bolt from the blue, causing Rey to feel like there was a sudden impulse that crawled through her spine. 

"Rey, what is going on?"

"There's _no_ such thing going on." She contradicted, even if she was able to clearly apprehend the question.

"You just persuaded me a while ago that there's _nothing_ going on between you and Ben, who's reluctantly _your boss_." Rose mentioned in a sharp tone. "And now, you're _going out_ with him? How _fascinating_ , Rey."

"Ben's my _friend_ , as well. I _couldn't_ ought to refuse."

"Yes, you _could_. Unless..." She cut her statement for a brief second. " _If you like him_."

The churning inside her became _worse_. And with that, she doesn't know how to respond to it.

"Do you like him?" Avid ruled Rose. The expectancy and willingness to hear Rey out, opening up herself regarding her _feelings_ towards a guy like _Ben_.

"Rose, stop it. Why are you asking me such questions?" A simple discussion involving her _feelings_ made the pressure _intensify_ in a prick of a needle.

"Well, why don't you ask those questions _yourself_. You _do_ like him, don't you?"

Rey couldn't bear it anymore in front of Rose. She tried to resist and conceal it within her but she failed to. "I-I don't know. It's too _complicated_." She finally admitted.

"I'll explain everything further to you next time. We have to leave." Rey walked back towards Ben and left with _less dignity_ in her, since she couldn't fathom if he'd heard them the entire time; _every word_ that came out of her mouth. It was either he _didn't_ hear anything completely, or he _did_ but pretends to be as deaf as a post.

* * *

The atmosphere surrounding them felt so _different_. The silvery sheet of the lake's surface reflecting the night sky; luminous street lights that gleam upon the darkness of the pathway as they stroll. Rey's scent was sweet and fruity, reminding Ben of the aroma of a freshly bloomed rose.

"This place is very _fulfilling_. Thank you for bringing me here." Rey gave off a radiant look, eyes luminous conveying _great pleasure_.

They eyeballed each other and smiled _meaningfully_.

"You're welcome." Ben stated, _genuinely_. "I thought you'd like it here."

 _Quietude_ filled the park's ambience. Only could they hear were crickets chirping melodiously; the cold wind blowing softly against their ears. The _peacefulness_ that makes you feel the _warmth_ , _tenderness_ , and _real beauty_ of nature.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about Rose." She apologized, in recall to the _embarrassment_ that surrounded them back at the hospital. "She shouldn't have — you know what I meant to say, right?"

"Yeah, she thought that we're _together_. But, it's no big deal to me." To Ben, it was _amusing_. Calling him _Rey's boyfriend_ is indeed a foolish act, but what he _feels_ _towards her_ is quite the _opposite_. Now, it became _more serious_ than ever.

"Oh. B-but did you hear anything too _stupid_ the moment we were at the corner?" She wasn't aware of having the audacity to ask him. Once more, her knees went weak, and there was the difficulty to breathe freely like there's a heavy load in her chest, with a weird small grumbling in her stomach. Rey thought that it was just hunger, but it wasn't.

"No. Why?"

"Just asking." She uttered. "Also, I didn't figure that you have the guts, the intention to ask me out on a date with you. You get that?" In an instant, they paused from walking. Rey turned to face Ben. "I mean, why would you even spend half of the night with a _typically redundant_ girl like _me_? Considering that I'm just a _waste of your time_. Besides, I'm _trash_ and basically, I'm _nothing_."

"You might feel and think that you _don't have any place_ in this world. You're _nothing_." Words _dramatically_ came out of nowhere. Ben stepped closer to Rey, an inch closer where he could feel her warm breath. " _But not to me_."

Their gaze at each other so _longing_ with _warmth_ , _passion_ , and _intimacy_ that made their world put to a stop, where everything started to fade away in the background. _A bond so pleasingly romantic._

Ben slowly leans in, and Rey's heart begins to pound. She stood there, with _desire_ running from her heart, to her chest, down towards her inner thighs. "Ben—"

The rest of her words were lost in his mouth. Her body went frailer than it used to be the split second his lips were already _against_ hers. Rey closed her eyes steadily. She could feel his hands run through her waist as he _kissed her softly_ — _gently_ and _carefully_. She then gradually wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a _deeper press._ And as he did, low in her throat she faintly groaned.

Everything went leisurely so he could sense her temper. When they joined, Rey's scent was _brave_ and _strong_ and _certain_. Ben took it into himself; breathing her breath, feeling what she felt. It was _passionately remarkable_ and _extraordinary_.


	6. Ben Solo: Falling For Her

The lake's silvery surface that reflects even the bright moon floating in the night sky, the bright street lights that shine upon the dark pathway as they stroll, Rey's sweet scent reminding Ben of the aroma of a freshly bloomed rose; everything that makes the atmosphere between them so _pleasing_ which felt so _different_.

It's been days since he met Rey. And those days made him feel insanely _peculiar_ , yet, words aren't enough to describe it. Tonight, he couldn't imagine how this would go. He asked her out, but for why? They aren't even dating, and what he feels about her is still in a mist, considering the fact that he has no idea how it even helplessly formed up, and now making things _complicated_ for him.

Rey is someone who Ben actually never had a care about before, starting from the very first time they met each other during the interview, until that very moment she accidentally slipped over a wet floor and fell into his arms... He reminisces how they stared contemplatively at each other's eyes that moment, and at the same time, how her eyes sparkled as she blushed _embarrassingly_ in front of him...

* * *

_They both stared at each other longingly, and Ben could feel Rey trembling in his arms. Her face was becoming pale, yet blushing self-consciously while she tries to get through the **awkwardness** surrounding them. Although flustered, her gaze was so **lovely** , eyes sparkling in **awe**. Ben couldn't help but just helplessly **admire** her in the midst of **embarrassment**._

_"I-I'm sorry. I was in a hurry to your office. I didn't notice that the floor was wet." Rey uttered shakily as she stood stiffly, finding her feet._

_"It's alright. Just be careful next time. You'll never know if someone's there to catch you." Ben regarded her intentionally with a faint smile, holding back the **insane** feeling within him._

* * *

Also, when they both got stuck inside an elevator the entire night, it was full of emotions where they both shared and felt each other's own _agony_. Ben has always been _alone_ as he grew up — _alone_ , suffering in _grief_ and _hatred_ since then. It was _none_ of what he dreamed of, and definitely not the life he expected to have. He thought _no one_ will ever understand him; all the _pain_ he'd been through... until that very night.

* * *

_They did everything they could do, but it was no use. **Hopelessly** trapped inside the elevator, Ben and Rey sat calmly in silence, patiently waiting for a possible miracle to save them._

_"Rey," He called her out, "you told me you dreamed about your past. Tell me about it." Ben questioned her hesitantly, thinking it wouldn't be too bothering to do so. He was indeed curious of knowing her past, along with the remains of who Rey Kenobi really is._

_"Since I was a child, I never knew of my parents. I haven't seen them, or even talked to them. As a matter of fact, I have no idea how I ended up with a fake surname, and could lie to everyone else and tell them that I'm a Kenobi, considering that I really ain't one..."_

_He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and yet, she was trying to prevent it from falling. But it didn't take long enough 'til those tears slowly began to well up as she wept in **sorrow**. Ben continued to listen with full intent. Yet, the longer it takes, the more emotional he feels. To his distress, he sensed that she was trembling uncontrollably in **despair**. His chest was throbbing, and so as hers. He felt **pity** for her — how she lamented and mourned for her own self without withholding the **anguish** flowing through her at last._

_"...He maltreated me many times, but I tried to resist everything. All the pain he has given and caused me throughout these years..."_

_He couldn't dare to keep his stare at her. And bit by bit, he soon found tears began to stream down his face._

_"...All my life, I've always felt like trash, hoping that my parents would return and come back for me." Rey whimpered, for she couldn't help the quiver in her voice. "I've never felt so alone."_

_" **You're not alone**." Compassionate and life-changing words blurted out as Ben uttered softly in **sympathy** and **comfort**. He do feel for Rey, and he wanted to alleviate her situation. But at first, he didn't know how. Until he reached out to her, in a way to make her feel more at ease._

_Rey then held out her hand in gratitude, and they both gasped as they grasped each other's hands_ _**passionately** _ _. " **Neither are you**."_

* * *

Ben couldn't take his eyes off of Rey. He knew there's something _special_ about her that creates the succession of rhythmical pulsations in his chest which makes him so _soft_ , and his world often gradually put to a stop. And their life was _parallel_. All he knew was that, they _both_ lived in _solitude_ and _violence_ ; a _manipulative_ life they _both_ wanted to suppress since then. It came to his mind that they're _destined_ to _come together equally_ as _one another's hope_ to _rise back into the_ _light_ , _away from the darkness_ that lies within their lives.

"This place is very fulfilling. Thank you for bringing me here." Rey thanked him with great pleasure, and once again, their eyes connected undeniably with _endearment_.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it here."

"Anyway, I'm sorry about Rose." Unknowingly to him, she apologized. "She shouldn't have — you know what I meant to say, right?"

> _"Rey, you never told me you have a boyfriend."_

_Oh, that?_ Ben pinched his lips, and simpered apropos to his thought. "Yeah, she thought that we're _together_. But, it's no big deal to me." It's _never_ a big deal — _to him_. But of course, Rey would feel ashamed since it's very uncertain and doubtful. Despite her perceptive, Ben still thinks there's nothing too concerning about it, and it _wouldn't_ affect what he currently _feels_ towards her.

Their conversation went on. And it was all so _worth_ the night to spend it _together_.

"Also, I didn't figure that you have the guts, the intention to ask me out on a date with you. You get that?" She addresses in appreciation as she faces him. "I mean, why would you even spend half of the night with a typically _redundant_ girl like _me_? Considering that I'm just a _waste of your time_. Besides, I'm _trash_ and basically, I'm _nothing_."

_I haven't been honest with you, yet I wouldn't hesitate to spend my days looking at you so thoughtfully, talking and sharing our own stories to each other. And **no** , you're **not a waste**. In fact, you mean **everything** to me._

From all the _amorous_ and _ardent_ moments they had for the past few days, he was _fascinated_ by her in a _special_ way, feeling something he have _never_ felt before. Confusing it is, letting himself ask his beating heart, with the quivers in his body every so often he sees and thinks about her. It was telling him _something_... _something_ that was known to exist in each and every one in this world. He then again questioned himself — _could this be **love**?_

Ben cares and has _compassion_ for Rey, because of what he _feels_ towards her. He usually denies it at first, although he's always been aware of it. He needs to be _honest_ not only with himself, but also with _her_. He _isn't_ anymore afraid to show it, regardless of the certainty that he might _fear_ for the _possibilities_ and _consequences_ of his _feelings_. As a matter of fact, by now, he wants to be _sincerely open_ about it. "You might feel and think that you don't have any place in this world. You're _nothing_." His words _dramatically_ altered in the silence as he stepped an inch closer to Rey, already feeling her deep, warm breaths. " _But not to me_."

The _tenderness_ was _real_. They both locked eyes, staring at each other so intensely with _admiration_. From her eyes, he took a gander and looked fixedly at her soft, rose-complexioned lips. Yet still, there was this rather point of _desire_ that's been urging him interminably, which he couldn't withstand its _irresistible_ potency.

Ben gradually leans in, his head starting to tilt towards hers. He was going to _kiss_ her, and he wanted to so _badly_ without any more reluctance, even if it seems so _wrong_. His hands cautiously slithered down her waist, wanting to pull her closer as he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Ben—" Rey's words went back into her throat, lost in between their _intimate_ _bond_.

Ben was about to stop, pondering that it would be very inappropriate and disrespectful of him to treat her like this, especially in consideration that she would probably pull away and protest for of his _stupidity_. But surprisingly, she _didn't_. He felt her arms warily enclosing his neck, and heard her groan inside whilst her lips ceaselessly brushes with his. Breathing her breath, and her breathing his — it was so _exceptional_ , and Ben _wouldn't_ regret this night he had with her.


	7. To Build A Home

Their night felt so  _surreal_ yet  _unreal_. They were both standing outside the apartment, with  _endearing_  little grins on their faces as they look fixedly at each other in  _sweet serenity_.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rey sensed the  _warmth_  rising and filling up between them. Ben couldn't help but to continuously stare at her  _deliberately in_   _awe_  and  _admiration_.

"Why, does it  _intimidate_  you?" He teased.

Rey simpers in a  _delightful_  manner. "Excuse me, mister. I'm  _not_  as  _delicate_  as you think I am." She stood her ground  _flirtatiously_ , "And puh-lease, a woman like  _me_   _ain't_  easy to be  _intimidated_  by a man like  _you_."

"Oh, really?" Ben inclined his upper body an inch closer towards Rey, with one hand rested on the door she was leaning on with her back.

Her heart again started to thump rhythmically, with a sudden tingling sensation in her spine. Notwithstanding, Ben kept his  _flamboyant_  gaze that makes it even more  _intimidating_. "Ben," she mumbles, "you won't just stand there and stare at me forever, will you?"

"I would, if you think it's valid." He uttered in a playful tone. "Why, you're giving up? Is it  _too_   _intimidating_?"

"Not really." Rey yawned intently. "I'm so tired now, that's all."

"Alright." Ben slowly straightened up his bearing, freeing her from the stable atmosphere flowing around them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rey opens the door to her apartment and steps inside, with Ben following her from behind. "Where are you going? I thought you're about to leave?" Blocking his way from entering, she asks out of curiosity.

"I was. Just considered it would be nice to stay for a little longer."

"No, not — I mean, it's great to have you around but, after tonight,  _everything_  feels so  _different_ lately. You know, like what happened at the park." Rey still couldn't surmise  _everything_  that happened tonight. There was  _no regret_ ; she would  _never regret_   _every minute_ , and  _every second_  of it. "I don't know how I should feel about it 'cuz to be honest, I neither expected you'd  _like_  me, nor  _kiss_  me." Nevertheless, she found it hard to explain the  _complexity_  of  _emotions_  inside her.

"But, I appreciate it. I may as well do feel the  _same_  about you," she babbles as she confesses, and their eyes met once more that it sparkled dearly with  _growing_   _affection. "_ nonetheless, for some certainty, it's still a  _blur_  to me." Rey was yet unsure about her feelings for Ben, even if he has already confessed his through that kiss.

"Yeah. At first, it was actually confusing. I thought it was only an  _infatuation_  but, it started to feel so  _real_."

Rey couldn't assess the  _reality_  of their relationship. Its all been happening so fast, like a strike of lightning that's too hard to foresee. "Yet, how about we try  _slowing things down_  between us? Step by step, starting from the very bottom of it as we get to know each other  _further_  and even more  _better_  than we used to."

Ben stayed silent that he didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry if I'm too hard to get. Even so, I really had fun tonight. It was  _amazing,_ thank you." Rey added, with glowing  _appreciation_  and  _gratefulness_  on her face that shone brighter than the moonlight in the evening sky.

"You don't have to be sorry and, I get what you mean. I guess I gave in too much to what I feel. Things might solely seem complicated between us but,  _we're worth a shot_ , right?"

Rey nodded. "Of course, why not?  _Everyone deserves a chance_." She stated,  _meaningfully_. "And, we don't have to  _risk it all_  just to work this thing out between us. At least, it was still  _worth the shot_."

"Yeah, you're right. It's been a  _wonderful_  night, though." Ben replies and smiled faintly at her. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Ben treaded away, Rey settled in her bed to get some rest. With all the tossing and turning, she couldn't gain the composure she wants to end all the stable thoughts that kept circulating throughout her head. 

* * *

It's been a few days since that night. And  _awkwardness_  filled in the air between them. They do text each other often, no more than simply short, unary messages and greetings to please one another. Probably because of that ' _ordinary_ '  _embarrassing_   _feeling_  you get after you  _helplessly_   _kiss_  someone and it's been haunting you  _consistently_ , that it makes you feel  _guilty_  and  _discomfort_  for some indeterminate reason. While normally to happen at work, the two persisted in being very  _secretive_  and  _reserved_  with respect to the ' _complicated feeling_ ' they have for each other; distantly apart, they barely engage into any conversations, merely a quick stare and life goes on.  _Nothing else_ happens.

Rey woke up refreshed, with a weak smile on her features. She immediately took out her phone, assuming Ben would've texted her by this moment. Every morning, he  _always_  does the first move in texting her daily. Sadly this time, he  _didn't_ , which was kind of  _dismaying_  for her. She pondered if she should do the first act instead, though in a brief second, a knock on her apartment door caught her attention from doing so.

"Rey," A voice calls out her name from outside. "it's me, DJ. Could we have a minute?"

Rey hurried towards the door and spotted DJ, their landlord at her doorstep. "DJ, is there anything I could do for you?"

DJ was a close friend of Finn, and they've known each other for more than a decade. Rey owes them both a  _sincere debt,_ for they were able to help her during those days she was so  _hopelessly_ living in  _destitution_ , after she decided to run away from Unkar Plutt. Despite of that, what she hates about him is his  _stinky_  attitude.

"Oh, good morning Rey, I'm sorry to be a bother. Uh, I'm here to tell you something, and I hope you'd understand."

She observed the abrupt presence of  _negativity_  in his tone, that she could already feel its current pass through her like electricity. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this to you, but..." DJ sighed heavily. His indirection escalated the  _pressure_ , and Rey isn't ready for whatever he has to say to her. "I'm afraid you'll have to  _leave_   _next week_."

" _Leave_?  _Next week?"_ She exaggerates in  _tremor_ and  _outrage_. "Why all of a sudden? Finn always tells me that everything's fine with the rent."

"The rent  _isn't_  the problem, Rey." He pointed out. "A client from an industrial company called me last night. They had a proposal to buy this land for half a million."

Rey wanted to understand the situation. She really wanted to. She knew what this is all about, but it was unclear to her yet.

"Believe me, I also  _hate_  to to do this but, I have  _no_  choice." He urged.

"I'm sorry but, this is actually  _preposterous_ , DJ. Hadn't you even thought of the other tenants who've lived here for years? Take a look around you."

_We don't deserve all this._ **_I_ ** _don't deserve all this. I thought I've had enough, but why does it seem to be the other way around of what I've been hoping for?_

Rey thought to herself. She's been aware of the  _difficulties_  of  _homelessness_  since then — the significant consciousness of  _isolation_  and  _solitude_. And she wouldn't want to undergo those same old  _circumstances_  once more. "It  _ain't a piece of cake_  to find a new settlement in a small, crowded city like Bespin in just a  _very_  short period of time, you know that."

"Apparently, I've already considered talking to them regarding that appeal but then, they didn't change their mind and went on with what they proposed. Now with that, I believe demolition starts next week."

"You really did?" Her  _ill temper_  bursting out unwaveringly into great extent."Or, is it all just because of that  _stupid money_?"

"Rey, I did my best. And, half a million  _isn't_  that bad enough anyway. You'll have a share, no worries." DJ uttered annoyingly in persuasion.

" _Precisely defined_ , DJ —  _it's all about_   _money_. And basically owing to the fact that I'm  _poverty-stricken_ , while they're all  _affluent_ people who can pay you a  _good price_... thanks but, I don't need your money. It's all yours." Rey stated with a  _heavy heart,_   _indignation_ piling up her chestas hereyes flickered with  _disgruntlement_. She never expected it to go this way.

 _"_ And correct me if I'm wrong, Finn sees you as his  _true_  friend. Whereas, not to be  _harsh_ , I don't get the picture of it. Still for you, there's  _no_  more turning back." Rey couldn't take it. However, she knew she had to  _humble_  herself and  _respect_  whatever DJ's decision might be. "Even if it's conversely  _against_  my will, you left me  _no_   _choice_. Unless, you'd thoroughly mull over it again."

DJ shook his head and looked down in decline. "I'm truly sorry, Rey. I know you've been through a lot, and now I just made it  _worse_."

" _Touche_." Rey asserted. "Anyway, forget it. I'll try to make it until next week, don't worry." It was of  _no_  assurance. She  _wouldn't_  want to leave, and she had  _no_  plans to do so. For all that, there's  _nothing_  else she could do.

"...Thank you, Rey." He beamed weakly until it faded.

"By the way, have you heard of what happened to Finn?"

"Yeah, Rose called me an hour ago. Actually, I'm on my way to the hospital, but I decided to stop by for a while to discuss to you about the matter at hand. So, I guess I'll be on my way now."

"DJ, wait." Rey voiced out as he sauntered down the hall. "If you ever have the chance to talk to Finn, please don't tell him about what we've just discussed a moment ago."

Finn always cared for Rey. And to her, it's been  _too_   _much_  for a cost. Not that she thinks he's doubtful of her capabilities and she doesn't need him, for all that she was only  _concerned_  about him, inasmuch as he's invariably  _fretted_  about her, that he never actually had the stint to at least think of himself. "I know it sounds  _unfair_ but as his friend, I'm forcing myself to do what I think is right. In point of fact, he deserves to know but please, Finn's contemporaneously in a very  _dreadful_  state and I want him to be  _free_  from all the  _distress_  and  _distractions_  that this situation might cause him. I don't want to aggravate his situation."

Rey wanted to do this  _not only_  for herself, but also  _for_   _Finn_. She was indeed much obliged of his  _altruism_  and  _benignity_ , whereas the only  _fair_  act to reimburse him is in such a way of being the  _friend_  he currently  _needs_. "Please DJ, just trust me on this one and let me do the talking. I'll tell him in due time, I promise. Care to think of him at the moment." She guaranteed herself that she's doing the right thing.

DJ nodded in agreement as he realized that Rey does have a point. All they could hope for was it to be as smooth as it could possibly be. Rey went back inside her apartment with a drained face,  _tension_  outpouring her  _immensely_. Trying to pull herself together, she then crumpled into a chair, letting out a long, strained sigh and clutched her chest to calm the thudding that felt as if it would break her ribs.

She deliberated on the predicament over and over again, in view of the verity that this would be  _like pulling teeth;_ as  _arduous_  and  _grueling_  as it seems. Preconceived of the certitude that she'd be unable to afford living another  _dastardly_ and  _uncivilized_ life, moreover, in refuse to be  _enslaved_ and be  _battered_   _coarsely again_ by her  _brutally_   _inhuman_   _uncle,_ Rey swore to herself that she'd  _never_  go back to Jakku.  _Never again_. Verily, she'd rather intend to choose to be a  _hobo_ , than be treated  _contemptibly_  like she's  _good-for-nothing._

She glimpsed at her phone once more and groaned, muddled knowing there's still nothing from Ben. Couldn't help herself any longer, Rey drew out her phone back into her hand and texted him.

**_Rey_ ** _: Ben, it's me. What the hell is up with you?_

She stared blankly at her phone, waiting for his reply.

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:32 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_What do you mean?_  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _Seriously? Is that all you'd have to say?_

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:35 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_Well_ ,  _what'd you want me_  
_to say, then?_  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _I've been wondering why you still haven't texted me this morning — nor you always do._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:37 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_Sorry. Actually, I was about to._  
_I just woke up._  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _You're kidding, right? Haven't you realized that it's already passed 8 and you'll be late for work? Anyway, it's been a while since we first hanged - out together..._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:38 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_You just miss hanging out with me._  
_———————————————————_

Rey blushed as she read his text. She reminisces on how he was such a  _flirt_ , with the  _intimidating_  look on his eyes and how he handles himself whenever he's in front of her. But, it wasn't too often to be recognized these past few days.

**_Rey:_ ** _Dude, you're out of your freaking mind. But yeah, I do. We've rarely talked this week and it typically sucks._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:40 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_Yeah. I noticed that too. But I'll_  
_make it up to you, don't worry._  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _Don't forget that this is a fair play._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:41 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_Fine. So, when's the plan?_  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _Just not this week... I guess? If that's okay with you._

If only it could be so soon. However, she needs to go find a new place to live in before the week ends —  _it's now or never._

 _Vulnerably_ , Rey then also regarded telling him about it. Yet, she restrained for she  _wouldn't_  want him to  _be in her shoes_ , although  _honesty_  and  _openness_   _to one another_  is a kind of  _devotion_  and  _commission_  to be able to  _make a_   _relationship work out at its finest._

**_Rey:_ ** _Something came up at the cafe I work at. Rose won't be around for a week to keep an eye out on Finn, so that means I have to go manage her post while she's away. It's a consent FYI._

She told him a  _lie_ , and it's a  _terrible_  thing to do —  _lying to the man you adore and yearn for._ If she only had the guts to keep herself from doing so and tell him the truth.

 ** _Rey:_** _I_   _hope you don't mind for a week? I'll even get an additional salary for that. ;) Kidding, it's up to Maz if she'll give me an extra._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:45 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_No, of course not. I could_  
_drop by at the cafe anytime._  
_If you don't mind either..._  
_———————————————————_

Rey didn't know what to say in response. A  _lie_  is a  _lie_. Notwithstanding, Ben believed it. Now, she needs to think of another excuse that would be believable enough to drag him off from his incentive.

**_Rey:_ ** _I think you shouldn't. You're much needed at Starkiller, plus... I won't be able to have a chat with you since we both know that work is work. It'd be useless to come over._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:47 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_How about weekends_?   
_What do you say?_  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _Not sure 'bout that, either. There might be some days that I need to stay a few hours late at the cafe for closing time, as well as weekends. I'll let you know when I'm free. Hope you understand._

—————  ** _Text Message_**  —————  
_8:48 A.M._  
**_Ben:_**  
_Sure thing. No problem with me._  
_———————————————————_

**_Rey:_ ** _Thank you, Ben._

Rey hovered in her seat. She couldn't define the  _exact_   _essence_  of her  _secrecy_  and as a matter of fact, a pang of  _guilty conscience_  struck out of her that she became and was aware of. Holding back the  _guilt_  within her, she closed her eyes and breathed out without haste to find  _comfort_  and  _ease._

* * *

Days have gone by, and the week has ended. Rey packed up all her things,  _disinclined_  to leave yet. Her eyes roamed across the room, seizing this  _last_  and  _final_  moment, reliving her reminiscences of her early days, weeks, months, and years here in this small, simple room that she once treated as her _home —_ and will  _always_  be.

As she left, Rey wandered the streets of Bespin,  _homeless._ And yet, it was all  _hopeless._ She couldn't define how she'd be able to survive living evidently  _nowhere_ in  _vagrancy,_ and was close to the limit of her endurance, but, she  _couldn't_   _fail_  herself now. She would resist it with full  _eagerness_ , no matter how much it would take her. She strolled the streets in a blank gaze, deeply lost in thought until she accidentally bumped into a randomly strange, old man and spilled his coffee on his golden suit and tie. He was bald, his face uneven with brutally rough patches of scars. The  _odd_  way he glared at her sent shivers down her spine. It was  _terrifying_.

Lost her tongue and couldn't speak out a word, she cleared her throat. "I-I'm so sorry, sir. It was an—"

"Do you know how much this suit costs?" The old man hissed as he scowled at her  _ferociously_  with a glare. Passers-by glancing back at them, which made Rey feel so  _ashamed_. "Hmph, I guess not. You probably know  _nothing_. And, by the looks of you, I could easily tell that you're too  _impecunious_  enough —  _unable_  to make ends meet; yet, I'm afraid you'll have to  _pay the price_."

Her blood was rising to a boil. Rey knows herself that it was an accident, and she have already said sorry, granting that it was truly her fault. She's  _true_  to her mistakes, and she can take that. But, being blasted with  _criticism_  by a random old man who actually knows  _nothing_  about her is what's  _unacceptable_. It was closely alike to the treatment that she had to withstand during her interview with Ben for calling her ' _incompetent_ '. Yet, she managed to resist it professionally since it's her accountability and her dream was at stake. However, it was  _different_  this time.

She again cleared her throat, trying to contain herself from the  _hostility_  overpowering her entirely. "I beg your pardon, sir. Because for your information, I'm  _not_  what you really think I am." Rey stood her ground and stated  _fiercely_ , "I may be sorry for being  _impoverished_  but, this is exactly how my life goes. And with all due respect, you  _can't_  just threaten me with all your demands for a  _foolish_  act I've done." She  _desperately_  wanted to scold him, and she  _definitely_  would have done it candidly  _without_  a  _shamed_  face. Yet, granted the publicity,  _no_   _can do._

The old man leaned closer, his mouth tilted towards her ear as if he's about to whisper a word. "I'm letting you get away with this...  _for now_. But I'm telling you, this  _won't_  be the last." He threatened, and walked away.

Rey stood frozenly still at where she was at, trying to suppress the diversion inside her head. If what she was told of was a  _coercive_  measure, she dared herself that she would  _not_  to be pulled down into  _cowardice_.  

* * *

It was getting late, and Ben sat impatiently in his office, irrationally stealing a glance at his phone every single minute that passes by. Rey hadn't called or texted him for days, and its been bugging him. They hadn't been in touch with each other since last week, which is likely  _fretful_  to think of. To him, it's been so long since they interacted with each other personally. And with that, he misses her as much as she does; and  _perturbed_  as well. Without any further ado, Ben trotted out his office, deciding to pay a visit at the cafe Rey currently works at, willingly to surprise her. She has told him before about surprises, in spite, he  _couldn't_  take it anymore.

Ben soon arrived at the cafe, and spotted Rose cleaning by the counter as he walked through the entrance.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but we're about to close. You should've come earlier. Anyways, what brings you here?" She greeted him delightedly.

"Uh... hey, Rose." He replied, sheepishly. "Don't worry, I don't get used to drinking coffee during the late night. Also, I thought you won't be around here for a week?"

"Oh, no... a week's too long." Rose corrected. "Finn's in a fast recovery so, I've been away for only a day. Who told you so?" She asked him curiously.

"Rey. Who else? And, speaking of her," His eyes darted across the cafe, searching for Rey's presence, "is she here?"

"Um, Rey? I haven't seen her  _for_   _days_  now." She blurted out.

What he heard from Rose made him feel typically  _worried_ , his chest in a deep convulsion.

"The last time we talked was when we were at the hospital—." There was a brief pause, and again, she continued, "wait, if I'm not mistaken... you two went out on a date that night, right?"

Ben simpered  _blushingly_ , with his eyes crinkling at the corners as he recalled the  _wonderful_  moments they both had and had shared  _together_  that  _very_   _special_  night. "Yeah, it went pretty well and we had a really great time, actually. Thanks for bringing it up."

"That's great, then. And, you're welcome." She regarded him with a warm smile.

"But, the last time we talked in person were days after that, and we then texted each other those times where she mentioned you're in a one week leave to keep an eye out on Finn, in which she'll have to take your post while you're away. However, it  _doesn't_  seem like it." He's in  _doubt_  right now, overcome with  _perplexity_  of what's happening to Rey. "Above all that, I haven't seen her either this week. Did she ever call or texted you?"

"Strange to say, no." She claimed. "That's why I'm a bit  _worried_  about her and I know, so as you. I haven't heard of her for a long while and I'm  _not_  used to it. It's been  _killing_  me — frankly, it kills us  _both_."

"Well, did you try to do anything?" He questioned her keenly.

"Yeah. In fact, I called and texted her a  _zillion_  times everyday, but... she  _neither_  answered anything. She just keeps hanging up on me."

Ben didn't know what to do, neither does Rose. They both have no knowledge what could possibly be going on with Rey — where she is and what she's been up to that's been keeping her so  _isolated_.

"What if you go check her out at her apartment and see if she've been there throughout these past few days? Happen she's feeling so ill or anything else?" Rose deemed, cutting the moment of  _silence_  as they deeply reflected on her behalf. "She has a reason, after all and, she might  _needs_   _you_."

"Thank you, Rose." After taking it into consideration, Ben left the cafe and drove off to Rey's apartment.

Rose took her phone from her bag and tried to call Rey, although she ain't certain if she'll pick up this time. 

* * *

Rey maintained to calm herself down. She held herself  _unwaveringly_  until her phone vibrated. It was Rose. She dithered to answer, but it left her  _no_  other possible course of action.

"Rose?"

" _Good grief! Rey_ ,  _for Pete's sake_!  _Where the hell on earth have you been?_ " She heard Rose shriek with  _consternation_  on the far side of the line. "You  _weren't_  answering any of my calls or texts, nor, you even  _hadn't_  in return. Ben and I were  _so worried sick_  about you, do you know that?"

There was an  _unanticipated_   _sensitivity_  in her ears, sending instantaneous shivers down her spine. "...B-Ben?" Rey mumbled in a stuttering tone.

"He was here a few minutes ago. But, I believe he's on his way right now to your apartment to check on you."

"Wait, what?" Her voice was again overflowing with  _agitation_. "He  _shouldn't_  be."

"What's going on with you? You've never been so  _hollow_. And, Maz needs you here at the cafe."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. But, you don't have to,  _I'm_   _fine_." Rey tries to reassure her. She  _wouldn't_  want her to know, either.  _Not yet_. Thus, she made up another  _indefinite_  reason to withdraw Rose's doubts. "I gotta go, though. There's just some  _important_  things that I yet need to deal with. I'll tell you everything soon, I promise."

"Rey, wait—"

Before Rose got the chance to talk, she hung up on her. It was  _rude_  of her but, she had to, in regards to what she'll  _truly_  have to deal with tonight — typically living like  _garbage,_ and technically being  _homeless_. 

* * *

He was driving in a haste, his speed at approximately about 90 km/hr. He  _couldn't_  wait any longer. He was panting, due to the tight contraction in his chest. His hands were shaking  _nervously_ , with his legs becoming frail. But then, he was trying to control himself as he's taking the wheel.

After a 25-minute-drive, he finally arrived. But what lies before him was a huge imprinted sign that said,

_"_  
**Private Property**  
**NO Trespassing**  
**———————————-**  
**_ Under Demolition _ **  
_"_

Ben couldn't fathom it out that he overthought drastically in  _apprehension._ As soon as a man went out the premises, he didn't hesitate to ask.

"Uh, excuse me. This building right here... what does it mean that it's under demolition?"

"It'll be demolished, obviously. They said a business corp. has already bought the land. It was all of a sudden. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."  _Downhearted_ , Ben walked back to his car and left with  _unease_ and  _confusion._

* * *

Rey continued to stride under the cold, overcast night across the dim and gloomy sidewalks of the city, with tears forming in her eyes as she muse on her  _setbacks_  and  _misfortunes_. But, with all the  _absurdity_ , she could hold it  _no_   _longer._ Brick by brick, her walls that makes her strong just began to  _collapse,_ leading her to flop down inevitably on the edge of the tarnished sidewalk. The skies were dark slate as it wept with her, sharing in her  _misery_ , together with the icy wind blowing the wet streaks of rain that began to drizzle straight on to her head. Rey gazed up for an instant, but then, she tucked her head down, enfolding her knees in between her arms as  _grief_  poured out of her soul in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Salty drops fall incessantly from her eyes, down towards her chin, drenching her shirt together with the constant torrents of rain overhead.

* * *

Ben drove through the night and the wet weather with  _difficulty_. He has already gone too far when he saw Rey hunched up, immersed by the  _solemn_  downpour impinging upon her as she sat by the edge of the narrow, winding city streets.

"Rey..." He hurriedly pulled up and rushed towards her  _protectively_. Gladly, he found an umbrella at the trunk of his car that he can use to keep her  _safe_  from the direct and outpouring deluge of rain. He stood before her, keeping her sheltered within the umbrella.

Rey felt a  _familiar_  presence of a man standing in front of her at where she sat. She gaped up at her sight observantly, and there she found that he  _wasn't_  just a  _nobody_.

"Ben?" She muttered as she stood up infirmly from the ground. Regardless of her deep despondency, Rey felt solace when she saw him. And it was even more worthwhile the moment she dived for a firm and warm embrace in his arms, allowing her tears to rain down her ashen cheeks at lightning speed, gushing out  _permeably_  into streams.

Ben couldn't utter out any word the instant she was already in his arms. He could feel her complete  _hopelessness_ and the  _dismal_ in every teardrop falling from her eyes. "It's alright, just let it all out. I'm right here for you."

And she did, sobbing into his chest  _unceasingly_ , with her numb hands clutching at his black, leather jacket. Rey  _couldn't_  hold on to it any much longer. The sobs punched through her at its worst, ripping her every muscle, bones, and guts as the tears continued to burst forth like a river escaping a dam, spilling down her face. A hurdle of  _emotions_  slammed against her; she began to tremble, becoming so  _hollow,_ with a static in her head once more — the world turning to a  _blur_  — the side effects of her  _melancholy_ that she has to  _set free_ , therefore  _freeing herself_  from her own  _gloominess_  and  _scourge._

Ben held her in silence, his fingers running through her hair as her tears soaked his chest. He observed the rainfall becoming more intense, creating a cloudburst. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise, with thunder and lightning raging harshly in the evening sky. Yet beforehand, one thing ruled his mind — "Come on, let's get you  _home_."

A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears. "But, Ben..." Rey muttered out as she sniffled quietly, trying to be  _impervious_  of the tears threatening to spill  _undeviatingly_  from her eyes, with moans eluding from her lips through a suppressed sound of hiccups. The  _ache_  must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering intake of breathes.

"Don't worry... I know." He soothed, wiping away her tears.

* * *

They were on a long driveway, lined up with oak trees on each and every corner. When they finally stopped, they went out of the car with Rey being so intrigued by the vista of a fair-sized mansion, modernly-built from such well-varnished materials. It was enormous from the view outside, but it would definitely be quite more than that in the inside, the kind in which most kids dreamed of as they grow up.

"This place is huge. Where are we?" Piqued, she asked him inquisitively.

Ben then replies, " _Home_."

" _Your_  home." Rey disputed in response.

" _Not anymore_ tonight."

Rey was even more enthralled by the looks of its interior as they both entered the grandness of the mansion. The wooden floors were smoothly-polished, same with its timbered walls. It was so well-appointed with different kinds of fittings, such as relics of the eighties and nineties, also with its loosely undrawn darkish curtains that cover the stormy night from afar.

Despite, Rey felt a mixture of  _incertitude_  to her  _indebtedness_. She couldn't process what she just heard from Ben awhile ago. Considering that he already knows the truth about the  _aching sense_  of  _inflict_  within her, and now she feels  _grateful_ to have someone like  _him_  in her life, nevertheless, she still  _wouldn't_  want to cause him any  _travail_. "Ben, about what you told me momentarily ago, I'm sorry. I know I'm  _important_  to  _you_ , and you want me to possibly be safe. But, I  _can't_ accept this. I  _won't_  let myself be a  _burden_  to you."

"You  _don't_  have  _anywhere_  else to live in, you know that, Rey. You've lived in  _hell_ throughout these years until now. And, you've already had  _enough._ You deserve  _enough."_ He urges, lightly clasping her face in his  _earnest_. "I  _won't_  let your  _own life_  then be a  _burden_  to  _you_ , do you get me?  _Not ever_."

When Ben showed her her 'temporary' room, Rey thought it was too vast and spacious for her. It was much bigger than her apartment back then. The space, the bed... Everything in it. She took a guess that the room was his mother's.

"This was my mom's room when she was still alive, and by the times we felt so  _complete_. But now, it just feels so  _empty_  without her." He stated  _dolefully_ , and Rey was mindful of how it felt. "Anyway, it's huge, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." She uttered. "How 'bout yours? Is it as big as your mom's?"

"You'll see. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Wait, where?" Finding it would be like running through a maze, she thought. "Your house is like more than an A-class, five-star hotel, to be exact."

"Third door to your right." Ben directed, "And, do take a shower. I don't want you to get sick for being drenched by the rain."

Rey blushed for his  _solicitude_. "I will. Thanks for reminding me."

After a warm bath, Rey tried to sleep. But, since it wouldn't claim her, she then intended to look in on Ben in his chamber, who was supposedly reading a particular book he's fond of to keep himself busy. "Hey," She addresses. "mind if I...?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Her eyes roved across the room, and she wasn't that entirely astounded. Naturally, his was very much neutral in style — mainly black and grey all over. The walls were charcoal-tinted, suitably matching his pitch-black-painted furnishings. His chattels were also dark and sable in color. Mostly everything she's seeing right now in his quarters barely has any difference in coloration.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. And, I'm not surprised..." She sat on the bed beside him. "Black, really?"

"Why? I like it." He said.

"Of course, it's obviously your color." In recall to her secrecy, Rey wanted to apologize. "Anyway, I want to say sorry for... I know I was wrong for not opening up to you that I made you feel worried. I'm sorry."

"Rey, it's alright. You don't—"

"Believe me," Rey interrupted. "I  _really_  wanted to open it up to you. But, a part of me was telling myself  _not_  to." She clarifies in extent, "I just... I  _don't_  want you to be a part of it. 'Cuz, just care to think of it and look at how my life goes by now. Tell me, do I... Do I  _deserve_  all  _this_?" Her lips trembled, stumbling over the words as her body began to wrack with an onslaught of  _lament_  and tears.

"Rey, listen to me..." He uttered as he  _gently_  caresses her cheeks, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. "As I told you, you  _don't_   _deserve_  this. The  _pain_ , all the  _sufferings_  you've been through... Yet, whatever the  _struggle_ , you  _aren't_  bound to face it  _alone_.  _You have me, I have you_  —  _we_   _both have each other_. In the end, we're  _both_  in this  _together_ , okay? And, even though this is how it goes, there's  _always_  a way to get through it. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." He assures her, leaving a  _soft_ ,  _sweet_   _kiss_  on her forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her  _comfortingly_ , holding her tight.

Rey was shivering with her long-lasting sobs as Ben whispered  _comforting_  words to her ears. There was really  _something_  about his embrace that finally made her feel  _safe_  and  _free_   _from affliction_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE READS EVERYONE! I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR WEEKS AND I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO SHARE IT TO YOU ALL! IT WAS WORTH ALL MY TIME AND NOW THAT IT'S CHRISTMAS... I WANT TO GREET YOU ALL A HAPPY, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	8. Raging Disclosure

It was morn; the sun finally claims and reigns above the darkness of the sky, with the usual melodious chirping of the birds as they rejoice the new born day in harmony.

Rey could sleep no more. She tosses and turns on her massively enormous bed as she applies all her effort, pulling herself together in adjusting to this new typical kind of life she now has — living a life she  _isn't_  worthy of. She already made up her mind, and she knew she couldn't stay here for good, though she's aware what it could possible cause her. But, for the actuality that she really  _isn't_  meant to be here, she has to get to the very end of her limitations on her very  _own_  way. And, if she would have to convince Ben a million times just to make him understand her point, she would do it  _determinedly_.

Rey have decided to pay a visit at the cafe this morning. She sat up and grasps her phone from the bedside table. It was early at six, she read. And since sleeping would be no use for her any longer now, she then went out of bed to prepare herself for a shower, and dresses up comfortably in style by putting on a floral lace dress that is suitably modest, but hugs her flawlessly slim figure, defining and showing off her curves very well; with her favorite denim jacket on top to cloak some of her bare skin, including her thin, fine shoulders. She rarely wears dresses like what she just recently put on, but it wasn't to show off or anything. She only thought that it could change or improve a little bit of her plain aspect so, why not try something  _new?_

As Rey went out of her room, she was surprised to see Ben blocking her front, with his hands rested upon the door frames. " _Jesus Christ! Ben!"_ She blurted out at his blowing presence.But, there was something even  _more_  surprising than that that kept Rey in  _cloud nine. "_ Don't you even know how to... knock...?"

"Good morning, milady." He greeted her with a  _pleasant_  morning smile.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath and cleared her throat as his  _shirtless_  torso was exposed in front of her, with her eyes lingering on his  _broad, beefy, buff, hench, muscular_  frame that  _indeed_  demanded her attention. Yet, gawking  _wouldn't_  be quite enough to describe her state, but, she was  _stunned_ ,  _astounded, shocked_ ,  _flabbergasted_ ,  _amazed_ ,  _wonderstruck_ , and  _mesmerized_  by his physique.  _Hell..._ It was like  _nothing_  she've ever seen before. His body was  _definitely_   _alluring_ and  _drool-worthy — completely a bolt out of the blue._ He was barrel-chested, with abdominals that were sculptured to perfection whilst his six-packs pop, and biceps that were the size of her head, yet lean. Completing his masterpiece of a bodice, his shoulders — round and protruding — gave his whole look a  _new_  flavor.

"Rey, is everything alright?"

Still lost in her  _fantasies_ , Rey bit her lip, becoming  _dreamy_  of Ben pulling her closer towards him, and of extending her hands to touch his masculinity.  _Look at me, notice me, know me,_ ** _love_** _me —_ Rey kept  _begging_  him mentally, hoping that he would be able to decipher her  _elaborate feelings_.

"Rey! Are you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, uh... Y-Yeah, I'm okay." She stutters as she snaps back into reality, "G-Good morning to you, too. W-What are you doing here and, w-where the hell is your shirt, if I... if I may ask?

_God, Rey! Stop fantasizing with your daydreams!_

"Nothing. I was just checking out on you. And, why bother with the shirt on anyway when it apparently seems like you're actually  _enjoying_   _the view_?" He teases and went on with a chuckled laughter.

Rey swore beneath her breath, "I don't want to curse on you but... you're a one of a kind  _asshole_  for that. No offense, bruv."

"No offense either but," he claims his assertion, "why were you were biting your lip then?"

"Shut up, I wasn't." She stood her ground defensively, however, she couldn't justify enough to deny it within herself, either.  _Or, I really was._

"Really? Oh, well. Come on down now, I'll be cooking us some breakfast."

"Wait, you? Cooking us breakfast?" She scoffs, crossing her arms in dubiety. "But anyway, it would be a pleasure to have a taste of your 'fine feast'."

"Well, don't misjudge me."

Rey affirms, creating a promising gesture, "Trust me, I won't. I'll be down in a minute."

A fresh and pleasing sweet aroma wafts from the kitchen to the living room. The light treading of footsteps on the wooden floor divulges Rey's approach. "What's cookin'?" She queries.

Ben, now clad with a shirt on and an apron, glances over his broad shoulder to recognize her walking en route to him. "Pancakes." He replies, flashing a warm smile before turning back to his current chore.

Rey gradually brushes up behind him; she gently wraps up her arms low around his waist, advancing her forehead to rest on his back, causing another pleasant smile to creep onto his face. Ben found it hard to fathom her existence in his life. He always feels so  _secured_  and  _calm_ ,  _free_  from his  _own_   _darkness_  whenever she's around. He was just so  _thankful_  to have someone like  _her_.

He flips the pan as the pancake starts to sizzle. With a whiff of its sweetness trying to escape, Rey's emits a soft, pleasing hum in return the second it enters her nose in satisfaction.

"Why did you put your shirt on?" She mumbles, her warm breath converging with his skin.

He smirks and chuckles, "Why? Miss seeing my  _perfectly-shaped body_?" He teases her once more, stealing a glimpse of her from behind as he maintains to keep an eye out on the frying pan.

Rey rolled her eyes and groans with a little mutter of  _disgust_ , simulating to be annoyed with Ben for awfully being such a  _tease_  as she unshackles herself from him, heading to the teapot to suit herself with some tea, "God, Ben... your  _mind_!" she vociferated, concealing her  _veracity_  of  _fetishizing_  his  _enticing_   _image_. "You just better make sure that pancake doesn't burn or tastes rough... or else, you're cooking is dead to me."

"I swear to you, it won't." He avows, peering over her in assurance.

"Whatever,  _badass_." She snapped, pouring herself a cup of tea. In the meanwhile, a brief pause threw in the atmosphere between them. Yet, it took a very short lapse of time for Rey to eventually break the mere silence, "But you know, you're not so bad yourself." Leaning against the counter, she squints at him as she takes a casual sip from the brim, "I never thought and knew that you're literally good at this."

Ben flips the pancake over, and onto the plate, he drizzles some extra syrup atop, garnished with a thin-sliced butter cube on its pinnacle layer. "Maybe because you actually never asked." He asserted, arching his eyebrows as he turns off the stove.

Rey hums in concurrence, staring at him with her lips together in contact, restraining a faint smile from forcing to tug at her lips. "Hmm..."

The decently cunning array of the pancakes made her stomach rumble, eager to taste the food in front of her. She places her cup down on the table, heading straight for the plate, whereupon she ultimately takes one bite to savor in just a keenly grasp. "Pale. It's too sweet," she opined with great irony.

"I doubt that." Ben saunters on his feet in confusion, aiming for the plate to have his turn for a taste. He highly doubt Rey's judgement, for there's nothing wrong with its flavor at all. "I don't get what you mean. It completely tastes fine. What's so pale about it?"

Rey again rolled her eyes in stable sarcasm, walking a few inches closer to him. "Hey, relax. I was only being sarcastic," she responded, her hands attempting to rest tenderly on his shoulder. "Overall, it was such a  _delicacy_ ," she praised. "By the way, I'm planning to go for a visit at the cafe today. I wanted to reassure Rose that everything's going fine now. She was just really upset and worried last night when she called me. Would it be okay if I leave you for a while?"

"Well, you  _don't_  have to leave me. And, since we're  _both_  free for the day, I could come with you if you like?" He offers  _thoughtfully_ , depositing his hands on to her waist as he held her ardently close. "Also, I could drive you there," he added. "Poor transportation's very particular in this place so, you might need a ride."

Considering his  _chivalrous_  and  _gallant_  companionship towards her, she upholds in an alluring tone, "I like the sound of that."

Rey stood on the tip of her toes as she brings her face nearer to his, with her arms enclosing his neck in seclusion, craving for a kiss. Ben then lowered his head, securing the aperture amidst them. Unwavering and in sync, their lips pressed together tamely, yet  _amorous_  it felt. Their stomachs began to flutter, a  _weird_  but  _desperate_  feeling that sends shivers tending to crawl from their nape, down to the very end of their spine. It lasted for less than a minute until they broke free from each other's  _cumulative_   _desire_.

"Dinner's on me," Rey demanded as she whispers in his ear, still clinging onto him.

"Tonight?"

She nods discreetly, "Yep."

"Okay, no problem. So, uh... let's go?" Ben asks, still lost in his deep  _vehemence_.

"Yeah, sure." 

* * *

Rey couldn't contain herself anymore. She really misses how the uplifting scent of coffee wafts through the entrance, and in each and every corner of the cafe. Of course, she wouldn't forget Rose, who did sound awfully worried the moment she called last night. And, by the second she hung up on her, to Rey it was the  _rudest_  thing she've ever done to her yet.

They pulled up outside the cafe, and went out of the car with Rey being puzzled as she read the sign that said,

' **CLOSED**  
**UNDER RENOVATION** '

"That's weird. I was here last night but, I didn't know about any renovation going on." Ben informed as he stood beside her.

"Wait a sec. Let me call Rose." Before she could take out her phone, there were anonymous yells and screams from afar that sounded so notably usual, in which she found it easy to be recognized.

"Oh, my God! Rey!" Rose exclaimed in astonishment as she scurried towards her into a full embrace. "I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried about you last night."

"I'm truly sorry about that. But, don't worry, I'm fine now. That's why I'm here, ain't I?" Rey assures her finally without overthinking anything.

"Well, what did exactly happen?"

"It's a long story. Something came up at the apartment where I used to live in so, right now, I'm living together with Ben."

"O.M.G.! Is that even  _legal?_ " Rose shrieked with  _great_   _enthusiasm_.

Ben remained silent as he stood behind Rey's back, until he heard her mention his name that caught his attention. "Yeah, about that..."

"Seriously, it makes me wanna scream." Rose stated  _frantically_ , trying to hold the  _stimulated_   _feeling_  towering inside her.

"Um, I think that would be a  _bad_  idea." Rey stated, considerately.

"Don't fret. I won't."

"Anyway, where were you? And, what's going on with the cafe? How about Maz?..." Rey was typically hyped up to ask several questions in her mind that she was able to muster.

"Hey, slow down." Flooded with a vast number of interrogatives, Rose interpolated, "First of all, I just got here, okay? Secondly, Maz and I had this idea of a new cafe setup in mind since last week. We thought a couple changes around here would be nice so, we decided to close the cafe for the following days until we're done with the renovation."

"Well, how about Finn? How is he?" For the fact that she hasn't heard of Finn for a while now, Rey's  _raptured_  expression drastically became  _sober_ , commemorating his  _distant_   _presence_  — his voice, the cheesy smile on his face, the  _gaiety_  and  _humor_  in his laughter...  _everything_  about him that makes her and Rose feel so  _complete_.

" _How's my peanut_?" And yet, a familiar voice conversed with them from a diminutive distant.

Rey gazing behind, she suddenly felt  _enlightenment_  that her once  _solemn_  face lit up again with  _glee,_ together with her eyes sparkling at the corners. She just couldn't help but grin at the sight ahead of her.

"Finn!" She hurtled towards him as she called out his name in  _ecstasy_ , that then ended into a warm, friendly cuddle in each other's arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Ow!" Finn mumbles in ache as she spurted against him, clobbering his bruised arm inattentively.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Rey unfetters immediately in caution. She was stirred to see him once again, that she couldn't withstand herself from her  _welcoming_   _felicity_.

"I'm okay." His smile was filled with great  _enthusiasm_ , in spite of the pain he feels within the bruise. "Aw, come here you..." Finn mumbles with his arms wide open as he indulges the  _warmth_  in Rey's embrace. He then whispers  _delightedly_  in her ear, squeezing his eyes shut as they held each other closely, enfolding their tight clasp. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Rey muttered.

Beyond them, Ben and Rose stayed around tight-lipped as they stood, with their eyes looking fixedly at them.

Rose shifted a fuzzy gaze to Ben and interrupts, "Don't tell me you're  _jealous_...  _are you_?"

" _Why should I even be_?" Her  _unanticipated_  question left Ben uncertain to answer. He then reflects and asks himself, nevertheless, there  _aren't_  even enough matters to form up a conjecture of his  _jealousy_ , knowing that Finn has been a part of Rey's life since then. "Besides, they've been _friends_ for years. I  _don't_  see anything  _more_  than that."

"Yeah, right. How  _ridiculous_  of me..." Rose muttered embarrassingly. "Just forget what I asked you in the first place."

"Um,  _peanut_..." Finn alluded. "I think we should—"

"Oh, right. Well, sorry, um...  _peanut?"_ Rey asked him keenly as she escapes the tight enfold in his arms, agog of the  _anomalously unusual_  name he denoted to her.

"Why? Is there something uncomfortable with that?"

"Nothing. It's just new to me, but, I think it's  _cute_ , actually." She remarked, regarding him blissfully with a sigh. "By the way, how's your injury? And, when did you get dismissed?"

"Just the other day. But, my doctor prescribed that I should still take my maintenance for pain reliever. Though it's all getting better now."

"That's great, then. By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Rey gripped Finn's arm, dragging him closer towards Ben and Rose.

"So, uh... Ben, this is Finn, my other best friend aside from Rose. And, Finn... meet Ben, my—"

" _Your boyfriend_ , I know." Finn interjected, and in an instance, Rey and Ben were tongue-tied, considering his barely alarming knowledge in regards to their relationship. "Uh, did I say something  _wrong_?" He asks in bewilderment.

"No— yes, but um, we're... listen, it's—" Rey jitters turbulently, unable to sustain the words spitting out of her mouth. Regardless of her avidity to do so, it seemed like in every respect, altogether those words helplessly went back down her throat.

"No sweat. There's  _nothing_  wrong with what you said," in her behalf, Ben intervenes. "It's a pleasure meeting you, by the way," he held out his hand, gesticulating formally a handshake of  _amity_.

In a grip, they shook hands as Finn outstretched his, a manifestation of embarking and bring about a new course of  _understanding_  and  _rapport_  to each other, "Yeah, you too." It definitely ain't a ' _bromance_ '. Yet, it was a great way to start off a friendship, likewise at some point, a piece of  _respect_  to show their  _willingness_  to make their  _acquaintance_.

"Say, Rey... would you mind helping me carry on with the renovation?" Rose calls Rey for a need of her assistance.

"We have all day so, let's get it on." Rey couldn't agree more. She misses every of her daily duties, such as their everyday morning routines inside the cafe before it opens as soon as time strikes eight. And, now that mostly everything would look a lot more different than usual, she just couldn't wait to go back to her life of serving customers.

Rose turned the key to the cafe, unlocking its doors. "You guys go stay here and spend some quality time, having a little tête-à-tête while Rey and I head inside for a moment," she points out her suggestion, "would that be okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me." Ben concurs with her favorable basis, knowing it would be a quite a propitious move for him and Finn to familiarize themselves with each other's capacities, in able to relinquish their own  _doubts_  and compromise the matters in dealing with new people whom you barely even have any common insights of, nor understandings.

"Great!" As the girls walked in to do some of their charges, the boys resolved to remain outside, having their own form of conversations to catch up with each other as newly associates.

"I think we should head inside and go help them." Finn confabulated preferentially as for being  _altruistic_. "They could use some of our help."

Ben reconsiders, "Well, I thought that to myself as well but, didn't they tell us to stay here for a couple minutes?"

"I don't know. So, you're on with Rey now, huh?" Finn shifts their discourse by questioning him personally, apropos of his latterly  _affectionate_   _bond_  with Rey.

"Yeah. But, we decided to slow things down and just take our time," He pointed out, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Rey has  _never_   _been in love_ ," Finn mentions. "It was a  _secret_  she thought would be  _too humiliating to tell_."

"Really?" Ben appears to be nearly startled. Through his clear eyes and sharp gaze, one could easily tell how  _committed_  and  _inquisitive_  he is to hear more, "I didn't know about that."

"She  _didn't_  tell you?" Finn asks.

Ben slightly shook his head in response, "I guess she  _wouldn't_  want to  _spill the beans_."

"I'm afraid  _I_   _already_   _have_." Finn concludes, and they tittered vaguely.

Ben then specifies directly, "But to be honest with you, I have  _no_  idea how it all started. I just met her during an interview with me, and the  _worse_  part is that, I even  _misjudged_  her for being  _incompetent_. But, as days went by, there was this— I don't know but, a somewhat  _uncanny_   _feeling_  promptly commenced to creep up on me and, I started seeing something  _special_  about her that made me feel so  _contrastive_."

Ben dug deep into the near end of his own self, and for once more, he became  _true_  to  _himself_  and  _his_   _feelings_. Until now, he  _couldn't_  discern his side of  _reality_  — his  _certitude of falling_ and _being in love_. Oftentimes, he would compare himself to Rey from  _every_  angle or probability, and arrive to the extremity of  _letting go_ , for he thinks he  _doesn't_  deserve her at all. Whereas in the fullness of time, he would realize how  _fortunate_  he  _truly_ is to have  _her_.

" _You're definitely head over heels for her_." Finn asserted  _intuitively_  with his  _shrewdness_.

Ben chuckles, gazing back at Rey with extreme  _adoration_  as he restated in acknowledgment, " _I surely am_."

He couldn't hold forth to his  _mysteriousness_  anymore, for  _he is_   _indeed_   _in love_   _with her_. It  _wasn't_  like as before, with all his  _denials_  and the  _conflict_  inside him — the  _missing_  puzzle pieces to the  _clarity_ of his _feelings_. And yet, those ' _feelings_ ' had already taken hold of him, where everything is  _much more clearer_  to him now, and he  _won't_  let it  _break apart_  once more.

"But you know," Finn glimpses back as he confers, with Ben keeping his steady gaze at Rey. "I  _can't_  blame you for you  _aren't_   _wrong about her_  being  _special_. She has a very great potential in journalism. It  _ain't_  something to be  _doubtful_  of about her. It's her  _passion_ ," He restated convincingly to advantage Rey's  _compelling_  capabilities, alluding to how well he knows her throughout these years they've been together. "She's the type of person who  _won't_  let anyone, or herself down. It was long since she was  _condemned_  to a life of  _drudgery_ , yet she proved herself  _reputably_  enough, and she  _never_  gave in,  _no matter_  how high the stakes are. It's her  _mettle_." Shifting his gaze back at Ben, he then addresses his words directly at him, "You'll just have to  _believe_   _in her_. And  _I know you do_ , for you  _love_  her."

Ben frees himself, away from his longingly tight gaze. He felt Finn's  _uplifting_  concern which made him apprehend how thankful Rey must be to have a friend like him by her side, who can  _genuinely_   _appreciate_   _her_  in  _any_  other way and be there for her  _through thick and thin_. "I know we aren't that close enough but," he then landed a hand onto Finn's shoulder as a token of  _gratitude_  for his  _sincerity_ , " _thank you_ , Finn."

After minutes of having their work cut out in renovating the cafe, Rose took a pause from working her ass off, since all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. "Aww, just look at them." Standing still against the counter, she utters in  _admiration_.

"Rose, they aren't babies anymore, nor pets. Don't be so  _naive_." Visibly worn out from all the work, Rey corrected in a serious tone, wiping the beads of sweat aiming to fall from her forehead. "And, not that I don't want them to be close enough but, we could definitely use their help here, don't you think? It's been only a few minutes since we started, but it appears to be like 3 hours now with all the sweat pouring down on my skin."

" _I'm not_ , okay?" Rose counters, pouring herself a refreshing glass of cold water. "And, just let them be. They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Rey gives off a sigh, continuing with her work.

"What about you and Rose?" Ben inquires, reciprocating the question.

"I-It's  _complicated_ , actually, and I  _can't_  seem to put my finger on it. I once asked her out but," Finn shrugs, "I don't know if thing's would likely ever change between us."

"I might sound untrue like I'm giving you false hopes, but, I think she's into you as well." Ben was being  _sincere_ , and he speaks  _nothing_   _but the truth_  from what he could presume to be the case. "I could see  _no_  reason for her not to like you at all. But, don't worry, you'll soon get there, trust me." He smiles, but Finn was yet rattled with  _disguise_  as a beam of  _negligible_   _discomfort_  marked upon his visage.

"Come on, we better head inside." Finn mumbles, entering the cafe with Ben following from behind.

Rey walks up close to them as they entered and babbles, "Oh, it's a good thing you guys have already decided to give us hand. Because, obviously, we really need it."

"Sorry, but, didn't you guys tell us to stay outside and have a little— what's it called?—  _tête-à-tête_  for the meanwhile?" Finn avers in recall, lifting a brow.

"We did," Rey admits  _broodily_ , "but, come on, do you really have to sound so...  _guilty?_ And puh-lease, I didn't make up that word even if it  _does_  exists."

"You're welcome." Rose interrupted as she stayed beyond the counter, creating some refreshments.

A succession of loud, rhythmical tones pierced through their conversation. Ben recognizes it was his phone that creates the short, sharp trills of rings as he took it out from his pocket. "It's mine. Excuse me for a moment."

They were relentless as they kept going with their confabulation. Ben, on the other hand, deferentially walks away to take the call.

"Anyway," Rey went on decisively, purposeful to  _divulge_  something  _worth - knowing_. "I promised myself and to DJ to let you know about what happened—"

"You  _don't_  have to." Finn cuts her word, mindful of what she's about to utter. "It's all  _clear_. I was there earlier this morning."

Rey stood  _dumb_  in front of him, at a loss for words.

"Is that why you've been so  _distant_  these past few days?"

"Of sorts. I've been looking for a new place to move in but, as expected, I  _failed_." Rey expresses her weak utterances with mere  _disappointment_  on her face.

"What is it, Phasma?" Ben urged as he stood by the entrance. "No, I don't take any appointments on a Sunday, why?"

He runs his hand through his hair as he listened, messing it and  _shattering_  the  _confidence_  he so easily portrayed. And then, his eyes widened, glistening with his obscure thoughts. "Wait, who?"

"Look, I know it's a huge possibility that you'll be staying with Ben for the following days or weeks. And, I'm not saying that I'm against it but, wouldn't it be  _too much_?" Finn conveys his  _vast_   _concern_ , and Rey could easily fathom out what he meant. "You know me, I could help you out."

"That's exactly what I've had in mind." She projected her thoughts, "I know I  _can't_  stay with him forever. Cos in reality, I-I'm  _not_  supposed to be living with him under the same roof at all."

"Rey, you  _need_  help." He claimed.

"Finn, I  _would_   _appreciate_  it — I  _always_  have. But, you don't— it's just... it's been  _too much_ , okay?" She replies, hesitating with her  _disposition_  to partially  _decline_  his offer.

"Alright, t-tell him to wait. I-I'll be there in twenty." Ben's noticeably wounded up as he ended the call; his voice was becoming jittery and frantic, with his face contorted with  _agitation_.

"...I somehow wanted to survive this  _alone_ , like I  _always_  have. I'll call for your help anytime I need it, just,  _not_   _this time_. I hope you'd understand." Rey  _didn't_  want him to feel  _dejected_ , for she has  _never_  rejected him throughout the ages they've known each other and became friends — which had been  _so long_  before now. Yet, it was her  _choice_ , and she has to  _deal with its consequences_...  _alone_.

Ben sauntered towards them in a quick pace. "Guys..." he called out and addresses his apology, "I'm terribly sorry, for at this point, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with the renovation."

"Why, did something happen?" Finn questions alarmingly.

"There's someone waiting for me at work, and it did sounded  _very_  important." He clarifies.

"Do you  _really_  have to leave so soon?" Rey queries in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, Rey. But, I  _have_  to. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys very soon." Ben assures them as he reapologizes  _sincerely_.

"Take care of yourself." She muttered.

"I will." Before leaving, Ben leaves a  _soft_ ,  _genuine_  kiss on her forehead as he replied  _promisingly_. "I'll see you later at home."

He now rushes away towards the cafe's entrance, where in a glimpse, he was gone.

" _Lovebirds_." Leaning against the counter, Rose seemingly chimes in, in able to recognize her  _subtle_  presence as she soon finished with the beverages.

Rey glances back to face her, leaving a  _conspicuous_  grin as she  _indistinctly_  rolls her eyes at her. She notices Finn, who surprisingly became  _as quiet as the grave_. "Hey, is there—"

"I have to go to the bathroom." He mutters  _blankly_  as he treaded away.

Rey could distinguish his sudden  _audacity_  to be so  _meekly withdrawn_. She would  _likely_  want to approach him but, she thought he might need some time  _alone_   _to himself_.

She then ambles towards Rose, aiming for a small talk. "You never get tired, do you?" Rey questions as she takes her seat on one of the bar stools in line out front of the counter.

"Get tired of  _what?"_ Rose answers innocently, motioning her hand as she takes a firm grasp of the refreshments she prepared for them a while ago. "By the way, here's your drink."

"Oh, thanks." She replied, turning her attention to her drink. "Anyway... forget the question, but,  _any tea to spill?_ "

" _Tea?_ We already have our tea right here." She  _illogically_  points at their glasses of cold iced tea, but Rey was supposedly asking  _metaphorically_.

She rolled her eyes at her once more for acting  _delirious_  at first. "God, could you please just get a life?" She mumbles.

"But, hey..." Rose ignorantly goes on with her talking, basically changing the subject of their discussion, " _you're lucky to have Ben_."

"Well, that's—" she shrugs, "I don't know...  _fate?_ He  _wasn't_  really a man of my interest by those times before." Rey utters, and takes her first sip from her glass of cold iced tea. She was apprising her statement so  _candidly_ , and it was somehow a  _veracious_  detail. Rose didn't say anything in between, so she continued, "When he called me  _incompetent_  during the interview, it struck the hell out of me, and I  _hated_  him for that. I even thought that I'm gonna have to deal with him for one month, just to prove myself that I  _ain't_   _a fool_ , or someone  _amateurish_  as for what he sees of me."

Those were clear grounds she found to justify her proposition enough to loathe Ben and be more  _aggressive_  in  _defending herself_ , despite its  _unpalatable circumstances_. Notwithstanding, it blatantly gives the impression to be  _fundamentally_   _flawed_ , as they began to ascertainably  _live_  and  _cherish_  that  _peculiar spark_  they've  _inadvertently_   _found_  in each other's  _indescribable entity_.

Rey lets out a  _subtle_  and  _reposing_  sigh, directing back her gaze diametrically at Rose, "Until  _one night_ , my  _perspective_  about him  _started to change_. For that moment, we were  _connected_ , which felt so  _amazingly surreal_. And, once we finally shared our stories to one another, I realized that we're  _both_  having our  _own kind of struggle_. We then started comforting each other to  _ease our doldrums_ , wherein I found that... I _wasn't in fact alone_ after all."

"It  _is_  truly  _romantic_." Rose's voice was little more than a murmur as she uttered blankly. Frailly on her feet, her arms were rested upon the countertop, with one hand holding the straw as she gradually stirs her drink.

"Rose, I get it if you and Finn are both  _very reserved_  and  _reticent_  regarding your feelings for one another but—"

Rose shook her head to  _gainsay_ , " _No_."

"What do you mean ' _no_ '?" She discourses. "You're  _both_  aware that you have this liking for each other, so  _why not take the risk?_ You've got  _nothing_  to lose!"

Rose stood uprightly, "It's not  _that_  easy, Rey." She retorted, turning her down. "And besides, we  _aren't_  that suitable with each other for  _some particular reason_  anyway."

In the interim,  _quietude_  overruns the atmosphere as Finn passes them by, still being so  _hollow_.

Rey walks towards him as she calls him out, "Finn, wait."

Finn turns around, opposing her. "What?" His tone was very  _disheartened_ , lacking  _any_   _emotion_. Rey could feel how  _dispirited_  he is right now, and she  _couldn't_  bear him anymore.

"Listen, if you're mad at me for what I said minutes ago...  _I'm sorry_." She began to apologize, hoping things running in the midst of their friendship would go back the way it used to be. "I  _didn't_  mean to  _underestimate_  you and make you feel like I'm  _turning you down_  or anything... I'm  _really_  sorry."

"What? Rey, I'm  _not_  mad at you, okay?" Finn declares to her, yet he  _couldn't_  comprehend why she would even ask such a  _complicating_  question. "Because, if you just look at it, there's  _no_  reason for me to treat you that way."

"You  _aren't_?" Rey  _couldn't_  leave her thoughts. She felt a bit more  _relieved_ , though she  _wasn't_  yet  _assured_. This friendship she has of a lifetime with Finn was her most  _priceless_   _treasure_  —  _incomparable_  in  _any_  other way — and she  _doesn't_  know what she'd do without him. Thus, she's  _afraid_  to  _lose_   _that friendship_ , for  _losing him_  would be her  _greatest blunder_. "Look, I  _ain't_  gonna deny that I'm  _irritating_  by nature at times like this but,  _whatever_  it is you think of me right now,  _don't_  pull yourself back from telling me so."

"Rey, I'll be telling you this one last time.  _Whatever_  stupid thing you do, and  _no_  matter how  _annoying_  you are sometimes, I'm  _not_  gonna be mad at you," Finn elucidates  _solemnly_. "You know why?"

She then sighs heavily and drops her assertion, "Because I look too  _pathetic?_ "

"Because  _you're my friend_ ," he added, settling his hand on top of her shoulder. "And as a part of that, I  _don't_  want you to feel  _guilty_  for a thing you've done."

"But,  _didn't_  I make you feel  _guilty_  for  _appallingly rejecting_  your  _generosity_?" Rey's completely  _apprised_  of his reasoning, however, it  _isn't_  fairly clear to her, for there's highly  _no_  difference. She could discern the  _guilt_  —  _trapped_  within his  _mask of blitheness._ She appreciates how he  _cherishes_  their friendship by his  _very own ways_ , yet, hiding what he  _truly_  feels within the  _shadows_  of his  _bright_ ,  _warm_  smiles  _isn't_  how she presumed it would be — but to  _set free_  the  _real_   _indifference_  he feels inside. "It just  _kills_   _me_  to think about it cuz, just care to imagine the years— all throughout those years, I've  _never_   _rejected_  you at least once. But now it just... feels so  _wrong_."

_No_  such tear was streaming down her face —  _not_  even a single drop. Finn could sense that she was holding it back, exerting her effort to keep herself  _stable_  from a  _sudden breakdown_. He looked at her  _dramatically_ , not uttering out at least one word. Yet, all he could do was pull her close towards his embrace, trying to  _ease_  her from what's been bothering her for a while now. "It's alright, peanut."

* * *

The moment Ben arrived at Starkiller, he was  _definitely_  in a haste.  _Not to mention_  who's waiting for him at his office, regardless of knowing  _who's who._

By the minute he was already outside his base, he  _didn't_  hesitate to walk through the door before him. As he entered, he  _wasn't_  supposed to be anymore  _surprised_  — or  _aggressive_ , rather.

"What the hell are you doing here, you  _asshole!?_ " Ben glowered  _savagely_  at Hux, who seemingly appears to maintain his  _calmness_ ,  _unaffected_  by  _whatever_  Ben has to say to him. Ben knitted his brows, with his forehead in a deep furrow, and his blood boiling with  _rage_. He  _couldn't_  control his  _temper_  as he  _helplessly_  become  _brutish_  every time he sees or hears his voice. He  _never_  liked him since then,  _nor_  his  _selfish_  and  _vile_  attitude, for he's just alike his  _old_ ,  _wicked_   _father_. As what they say: ' _like father, like son.'_

" _Ben, relax_." An old voice of a man forestalled him, beating him to the punch from governing his  _aggression_. "Hux came here with me. There's somethi—"

" _Bullshit,"_ Ben impugns, smoldering with  _indignation_. For as much as possible, he  _didn't_  want to believe it, " _Seriously_ ,  _uncle?_ You've  _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

_Senator Luke Skywalker..._ Knowingly  _Leia Organa - Solo's — Ben's mother's_  —  _fraternal twin brother_. He previously worked for the senate for about two years, until he  _subconsciously_  came up with an option of becoming an  _exile_  in Ahch - To for  _nearly a decade_ ,  _only_   _to get away_  from all the  _political assaults_  being thrown at him by the public and the government, which he knew himself that he  _didn't_  actually commit. Forsooth, his decision was  _extemporaneous_  and  _unpremeditated_ ,  _for in the concrete_ , it was  _neither_  of his  _notion_  to leave. In spite, he had  _no_  other choice, but to  _keep his distance_  for a  _couple years_  'til the world has  _merely forgotten_  about him.

" _I'm not_ ," retorted his uncle Luke, approaching him closer from a distant. "Ben, you  _have_  to listen to me. To  _us_. You  _don't_  know how  _sensitive_  this matter is that we're about to discuss."

He very much feels  _uncomfortable_  with what's exactly going on. Nevertheless, he  _has_  to take his  _hostility_   _under control_. And as for what his uncle had said, "Fine. But I  _won't_  waste my time with this  _prick_ ," he hissed,  _roughly_  fixating at Hux.

They sat formally at his table as they began their discussion. Ben was trying to  _keep himself together_ , forcing his  _lame attentiveness_  to hear them out.

"Ben," Luke summons his attention,  _precariousness_  flickering in his eyes, "this  _won't_  be easy for you. And for _me_ , as well."

Ben felt  _disquieted_ ;  _consternation_  piling up in the atmosphere surrounding them. His hands began to tremble, with fingers twitching  _unmanageably_  in  _discomfort_. "What do you mean?"

There was a pause, and the room was so quiet, in which you might have possibly heard a pin drop. His uncle turned  _reticent_ , as if the words he's about to verbalize went back down his throat. And as for Ben, he  _couldn't_  take it anymore. So he urged, "Uncle, please... just tell me what this is all about."

"It's about  _Leia_ ," Luke exclaimed. "She's  _alive_ , Ben...  _Your_   _mother is alive!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! It's been a pleasure to share this with you. Forgive me if it's not so unique just as the other fics since I'm only 15. I'll be working on more chapters and I hope for your continuous support!
> 
> NOTE: The images used in the story are under CCL or Creative Commons License and used non-profit. Citations are provided below the image.
> 
> For the image of the story cover, since I'm not able to add the link below, here is the link to the source: https://www.flickr.com/photos/144930061@N08/45596811671/in/dateposted-public/


End file.
